Her Champion
by Lillianpeace
Summary: She let Adam go with the help of her mother Queen Lenore of the gargoyles. Princess Shaylee will one day rule over the Gargoyles, but first the war has to end in favor of Micheal. Gideon find he to be unruly, she find him to be close minded. But when Adam returns everything changes. It is rated T for future chapters.
1. Princess Shaylee

**Hello, another new fic for you guys. I own my characters and ideas and all that jazz. Outfits and character pictures on my Polyvore (Noellamonster) I did a review trade and got a good amount of reviews from the lady. Well I have decided t keep the story posted but still redo as best I CAN. This is a fantasy story, not everything will be logical.**

It is the year 1795.

I am not human in the least. My race of Gargoyle's were created by the Archangel Michael to battle demons on Earth protecting humanity at all cost, I do how ever take on a human form. I am Princess Shaylee daughter of Lenore Queen of the Gargoyle's, I was raised in this holy palace. I walked the stone halls, the candles lit showing me the fallen sashes of Gargoyles who we have lost in battle. The halls cold during the evening time as the smell of Magnolias and the ocean wafted from the open alcove windows.

I am alone as my feet take me to my room, I have aged to 18 now but now I will age no more as we all stop ageing until we ascend back to Heaven. We don't age like normal humans, what is 18 years to them is many passing years to us. Some age further some don't we have no real clue as of why. I will one day rule after my mother ascends, unless I go before her. Demons have been waging war while the humans can't fathom the chaos that happens around them, looking to science, to god to anything but the truth.

My hair is long hanging down my back, blondish, with amethyst colored eyes, I looked younger than some of our kind, and my face was heart shaped like my mother's.

"My child," I heard mothers voice, my silk dress cascaded around me as I turn to her.

"Mother," she looked young also but as if she was a human of 30 years of age, her light shimmering brown hair pinned back.

I wore the circlet around my head as did she, she held her hand to me palm up. I placed my small hand into hers "I know times are harsh, but one day this war will be won." I smile at her. My only problem was I was not to leave this place, I wanted to see what was out there. I trained with Keziah and Ophir, I was battle trained but chained to this building, and after father died at the hands of the Dark Prince Naberius she dreaded any threat to me.

"I know mother, all is well," but it wasn't.

"Queen Lenore, come. Ophir has brought some creature," the cold voice of Commander Gideon as he took my mother away.

I stood alone watching her and the Commander of our army Gideon enter the chamber, I moved walking with haste to join them.

"We found demons attacking him, we aren't sure why Majesty," Keziah said in a low bow as mother circled the thing, they chained him down. Gideon walked with her "We should destroy it, Queen Lenore," I heard as I slipped into the room.

"Why did they want you?" mother asked but he just pulled at the chains "I don't know." He growled at her.

"I am Queen Lenore, we are the Gargoyle's; protectors of humanity, the Archangel Michael created us. We all have a higher purpose, some have just yet to find theirs. Your creator never gave you a name, I shall call you Adam." Her voice soft as she was close to him, her hands braced against his dirty face looking into his eyes, his eyes held promise, he was no creature.

Keziah looked at me, my presence has gone unnoticed until now she gave a bow of her head.

Commander said, "My Queen, it is made from the corpses of humans. He is a creature and it is in our duty to Michael, your people and humans to destroy him," Gideon was tall, he had a very muscular frame he was smart but very close minded.

I spoke up, "He is no creature Commander Gideon, he is not an animal. But yet you treat him like one, chained like a beast to the floor. He has a higher purpose, we are no one to stand in the way of his own fate." They all turned towards me Keziah smiled as did Ophir, but Gideon didn't look pleased.

He answered, "Princess Shaylee," Gideon bowed. I walked into the room further looking at Adam, he gazed at me in fascination,

I smiled, "I am Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles, Adam son of Frankenstein. Let him go mother, we don't treat others this way,"

Mother answered, "Let Adam go, give him weapons to protect himself. My child you're wise beyond your years, a true Queen you will become," my mother walked from the chamber.

Commander Gideon stopped, looking down upon me his dark eyes menacing but I held my head high, keeping eye contact "Commander you are dismissed," I said my voice even and pleasant.

He gave me one last look before he vanished with Levi and Barachel in his wake "Princess you are testing Gideon's patience," Ophir smiled as they unchained Adam, he stood tall and dirty.

"You will always be welcome here Adam son of Frankenstein." My voice like silk over rushing water.

He just stared at me "Follow me, we will give you weapons," Keziah said as we proceeded to the armory. It was a large chamber off to the right of the hall.

"Take what you will Adam, anything craved with the symbol of Michael will be able to kill demons," I spoke to him.

He twirled the sticks before taking them, I waited off to the side he was going to change the tides of the war. He just needed to find himself, that would take time but we Gargoyle's and Demons have nothing but time. Ophir walked him from the holy palace, as I walked to my own chambers.

"Princess, why must you defy me," I knew his deep voice, it was one I have heard multiple times as I grew.

"How am I defying you Commander, I am ranked above yourself," I gave him a look my brow raised.

"He should have been destroyed Shaylee," I gave a sigh as we walked.

"I don't think so, I think when he finds himself he will be what we need to win this war for the time being. I have to make the best choice for our people this was it Commander, now if you will excuse me," I left him in my haste to be away from him.

Keziah waited outside my chambers "Princess, Adam has left. I hope you're right in this endeavor, my loyalty to you has not wavered, I just hope you know what you're doing. But Gideon is rather determined to have Adam destroyed,"

I answered, "Yes, but the opportunity has passed. We will see Adam once again," I sat as we talked in length.

After a few hours she escorted me to the dining hall, she was my bodyguard along with Ophir. We sat our goblets being filled "We have made a wise decision tonight, one I know will be for the good of man," Mother's voice chimed out a hush fell over the hall.

"My daughter, has given me the hope Adam will be a turning point in the war against Demons." Gideon's eyes lingered on me.

A cheer rang out as Keziah whispered "Rumor has spread your mother is near agreement to have you wed to Naul of the western tribe." I sighed this was a problem, I wasn't in love with him, no one could love him. He was cruel but very loyal to my mother, all Gargoyles are.

I whispered, "I would flee before she could make it so," mother turned as if she heard me, our eyes meeting. I wanted to choose for myself, like her mother did for her.

"To our Queen, to our Princess," Gideon slammed his goblet down, the red wine spilling over, as cheers rang once again.

"Child what is troubling you?" mother asked.

"I will not wed him, if I am to marry shouldn't it be by my choice? I think the time for arragned marriage is done," her face softened as she considered my words.

"If that is your choice child, I will agree you are now free to choose a husband. Once Naul comes in a fort night I will tell him, go sleep child," I was calmed at her agreeable nature, she wouldn't force me into marrying a man not of my choosing.

I walked down the hall alone, but I wasn't alone, Gideon was walking behind me his room not far from mine "Princess," I stopped turning.

"Yes Commander?" I questioned him "I as your mothers guard heard your conversation. Do you think it wise to not marry Naul?"

"I will only marry a man I love, that is what marriage is. A union of two that love each other," I walked on as he came up to my side.

"I agree, I love someone more than my life, I would ascend to please her." I only hoped he wasn't speaking of the Queen, my mother, maybe Helena who also was a medium ranked guard, I had seen them talking before.

"Then Commander she is very lucky to have your love," his hand shot out, the palm of his hand flat against the oak carvings of my door opening it for me "One day she will know of my love," I looked back at him as I entered my chambers.

"I bid you goodnight Gideon," my voice soft as we stared at each other. Helena was lucky, he was a brute but he was also something more so much more.


	2. Commander Gideon

**Thank you for reading, this chapter has been redon on some parts. I got some really helpful reviews and want to make some corrections. Please review.**

Years may seem inconsequential but to an immortal they tick by like mere minutes have passed. The world hasn't changed much, well at least not much to what humans think but three years have brought slight changes, I watch with my clan, my mother's great clan watching and waiting.

But today I have a rather pressing matter; Naul was due to arrive today, for a council meeting of leaders reporting to the Queen, I was to be seated next to her as I always have even at a tender age. I sit as my hand maiden pulled hair back from my face, giving the strands a small intercut braid, making way for the pure silver crown adorned with silver vegetal stampings, leaves, and carved flowers, butterfly wings made of silver and Opals. I understood arranged marriages have been well meaning tradition, to have your child suited with the best match to make a healthy child.

"Princess, it is time to dress," I always held such distaste for the way she bowed low moving back from me. I stepped closer in my undergarments, my blue velvet slippers making no sound as I moved, in her hands was a midnight blue velvet gown with black trim, silver runes carved into the trim. It secured around my neck, draping and leaving my bare shoulders shown, before flowing out and covering my arm's, the trim hitting the cold stone floor.

I didn't look at my reflection, a loud knock rattled the oak doors to my chamber. My hand maiden hurried "Princess Shaylee it is Lady Keziah with Sir Ophir," her voice bashful, she was still aging once she stopped her training to be a warrior would start.

"It is time Princess, rather not have your mother upset with us for your untimely arrival" Keziah smiled her voice always warm and loving she was in every memory I have, always. I only give a simple nod of my head walking from my chambers, the stone walls with the coldness they normally held are now warm with the bright rays of sun shining down from Michael himself. "Have all the other clans arrived?" I questioned my eyes moving to each in turn, I was a Princess I was to hold myself as such.

"Yes, Naul was the last to arrive, he is already testing Gideon's patience. But we know you will do what is right for our race" Ophir smiled his long dark hair tied back his face was nice, but held no real appeal for me.

"Well, I shall not keep them waiting as longer. Commander Gideon is very easily annoyed so seeing as Naul was to do so is no great feat," the door was only feet away voices could be heard, echoed, I took a deep breath closing my eyes as Keziah and Ophir opened the thick, large doors letting me enter first.

"My child, please come sit," my mother said her voice loving, her smile could bring sunshine into the darkest place. I moved forward as Naul stood from his high-backed chair his cold eyes on me. "My princess, let me help you," he made a gesture towards my chair.

"I will do the honor of helping our Princess," Keziah snarled moved in-between Naul and I, Ophir pulled my chair out as I tucked the soft fabric under me taking my set. "Thank you to all, I am sorry to be a hindrance in this council meeting," I smiled looking at each in turn, until my eyes fell on Gideon his eyes so cold but so warm held me, they always did.

"Now that Princess Shaylee is in attendance, we have little to report the forest on the banks of the Pollacapall Lough, we have seen Demon activity but something has killed them before we arrived." Small whispers broke out after Fin was silent.

My mother looked deep in thought "Thank you Fin, send three out to scout the area. Only advance to kill if it is a demon, anything other leave alone and report at the next meeting," I spoke, which I rarely did but all eyes looked at me.

"A wise plan, do as my daughter said. Now, Naul, what have you to say?" but Naul looked at me before he spoke.

"My Queen, it has been silent. We have made sure no demon leaves us alive. The Holy fortress has also been built back to its former glory, for when Princess Shaylee comes," my eyes opened until I looked like I might go into shock "Naul, enough we have spoken about this," mother said in a firm tone, he bowed looking away. I was grateful none questioned her, in honesty Gideon did but knew when to hold his tongue.

"But My Queen, who will she marry?" another questioned "Why is it important whom I marry? I am free to choose my husband, if I ever choose to marry," I snapped standing, my throne chair never hit the floor as Ophir held it in place. I didn't want to me like my grandmother and her's before her, my mother was free to choose and so will I.

"Our Queen must have a husband, it is said. Someone strong to protect her at all cost. She can only stay unmarried if he falls in battle," Fin said, I did forget that part.

"Be that as it may be, I will choose for myself. I write my own destiny, follow my own path to make our nation of Gargoyles the once great race that protected Earth from the Demon that have taken home here," my voice was soft, firm but raised enough to be heard.

"A wise new Queen we will have," Fin smiled slamming his glass down red wine spilled over as all but Naul copied him cheering for the Queen I want to be, but will never be able to live up to. I

"I am firm in my belief I should be the one at your side," Naul was up, I held back a retort that would land me in the way of my mother's rath.

"I will never marry you, you are the lowest among us. A cruel and sadistic Gargoyle, I am far beyond you," I stood now looking down on him as he snarled out "I challenge for your hand, any of your choosing," loud roars filled the hall "Ye should be killed, you have shamed your clan Naul. Speaking to our Princess in a manner,"

"Naul, if this is what you choose on your head it be. Shaylee chose your champion if you accept," I closed my eyes, flashes filled the darkness the smell of cinnamon and chocolate came to mind. My eyes fluttered open seeing him his dark green eyes locked on mine, Naul was ready for battle, as I spoke.

"I accept Naul. My champion is, Commander Gideon of the Queens Guard," low rumbles rushed in my ears, I knew I heard Keziah try and hide her soft giggles before it was heard. He was the best and I could only have the very best, he was cruel but he had this other side some never see.

"I accept this honor." I turned considering a smirk but his eyes are the same ones that flash when I close mine. Ophir and Keziah move me back as Gideon moves, he kneels in front of me "I Gideon Commander of the Queens guard, accept your wise choice, I will protect you always My Princess,"

"I thank you Commander," even as he stood towering over me, I placed a light kiss to his cheek, something in his eyes changed but he turned away walking towards the large hall that has filled with many. My words expected.

"Mother, why must this take place?" I questioned as we walked to the three thrones, mine smaller befitting me. "He used a challenge as leverage, I believe he was under the impression you would forfeit rather than place any at risk." I sat my mind whirling, was I wrong to have accepted?

"Mother, was I wrong to been callus accepting Naul's challenge?" I looked into her eyes "No Shaylee, you are so much more than him," her finger tips were like silk over my face.

Now we sit and watch this travesty…

Naul is taller with more body mass, but Gideon is muscled, lean with years more on Naul. Gideon was armed with his axe carved with the symbol of Michael, as Naul had a long blade.

"I think Naul leader of the eastern clan should have ascended with the ill manner he had spoken to our Princess Shaylee, but she is all her wisdom chose a champion. Now we all bare witness," Jai said it echoed around the hall's, all eyes on the two men in the center.

Naul was the first to attack with a swift but ineffective maneuver, Gideon moved with ease bringing his axe down, but it never touched Naul. Gideon, his fist slammed into Naul's thick jaw causing him to stumble back before falling to the floor. He wasn't down long as his body made a hard contact with Gideon's toned stomach. Not that I noticed when he trained or anything, but something about his fierce devotion was alluring.

But he and I, never.

Gideon slammed with great force into the wall, Naul jammed his knee into Gideon's ribs, I took a step forward but Ophir held me in place "It will be a forfeit and Naul will be victor, use your head Princess" Gideon watched this exchange, because my eyes fell into his as he looked at us.

It happened so fast Gideon made a wide arch his axe made a gashing hole in Naul's throat, as pure blue light poured out as he ascended.


	3. Queen Lenore

**Here is a Thanksgiving update, I am staring into my kitchen making sure none try and venture into it. So I own nothing but just get a kick out of writing, my beta try's her best her name is Monster panda check her out here on . So on to it, leave a review!Edited chapter. I wanted to explain, they are in human form much more than their Gargoyle form unless in battle or guarding.**

A piano playing in the earliest hours of the morning woke me from my dreams, I wasn't sure if I should be thankful or not. My bare feet touch the cold stone floor but it doesn't hinder me as I move from the warmth of my bed, only wrapping a silk flowing robe to cover my bed silks. Opening my door as silently as I could manage I moved through the candle lit corridors, the stain glass windows reflecting the glow from the lit candles. The stone corridor is stuffy and the air has an aroma of magnolia and are scraped in places from the hundreds of fallen Gargoyle sashes that have hung into the stone wall. The pictures on the walls are battle prints of uplifting scenes and above the double doors are large blades from our ancestors.

I follow the music, it was as if the music was tied into my soul pulling me closer, an unseen force played from the ivory keys.

It was still faint as I moved along seeing through the alcove, Gargoyles in their true form watching like glories' statues. Most are in slumber, but I see a faint glow under the grand hall; the melody was still soft but could be heard as clear as a summers day, it changes to hope, despair, back to hope; it came from the soul. I felt as if I was intruding hearing such emotions.

But against my own judgement I pressed my hand against the cracked door, it made it easy to open as I peered inside. With its minstrel's gallery, winding staircase and stone-carved fireplace, the high arched ceiling the tapestries of our time and that of the ones that have come before us. The grand piano was to the very left of the massive staircase leading to the second floor, the piano had candles lit a top it, I think I was more shocked by the man playing than the music now, this was an intrusion. I was grasping the wooden door with great force, I was ready to back away when his head snapped up his dark eyes meeting mine, dark green to amethyst eyes.

I have seen him kill, I have seen him in a rage as I was stuck by fear, he shoved the white and silver marble bench from under him, but the sound snapped me from my shock induced stupor as I turned on my heel. I run for my room, my long hair trailing like a veil behind me as I turned right, the hall is cold my fingers running over the smooth cold stones. I chanced a look over my shoulder, he was faster by far his strides long, by the look on his face he wasn't happy with me, a face I have seen often. It only pushed me to go faster, I ran through my chamber door only feeling safe knowing he wouldn't dare enter.

But now sleep wasn't in my grasp, restlessly I sit in my alcove, the rain pouring down in sheets, a book resting in my lap. I wanted to leave this place just for a day, so I stood heading to the wardrobe for attire. I stop in front of the large vanity mirror, brushing through my hair, braiding strands back before placing my amethyst moonstone circlet upon my head, dark silvery grey slippers on my feet as now I choose myself something to adorn my body. I wore a two toned silver form fitting gown, a nice dark silvery grey adorned with another more shimmering silver color, it draped down my arms, cascading around my feet.

"I approve daughter," my mother stood behind me a smile graced her face "Mother, I want to go in your stead. I can't learn how to be a good Queen if you keep me sheltered in this Holy place. I ask of you let me go, it is only a meeting on the banks of Dangarnon." I looked into her crystal blue eyes, she was thinking about it.

"I would of course take my guard, never alone." I pleaded with her, if she truly wanted me to rule our nation one day, she would heed this and allow me experience something new.

"I grant it this once, I am curious how you will do," I hugged her tightly, emotions coursed through me "Thank you mother,"

She left me to get Ophir and Keziah, this would be an adventure. Swiftly I pulled on my most favorite cloak, black with silver velvet on the inside, my hood falling down my back until we started our journey. My seraph blade resting at my side, a gift from Gideon when I stopped ageing.

"Come Princess, we leave now," Lady Keziah smiled "I am very thrilled," I chatted as we walked to the tower where my mother was waiting. But angry voices hit us as Ophir came from the single door "Gideon is in a foul mood," he ushered us, but my mind played the melody with his angry face, the sound of my door shutting.

"For any particular reason?" Keziah asked her tone serous, no one liked Gideon when he was in a foul mood.

"Aye, in his words. Our Princess shall not be going, we never know what will befall her in Dangarnon, it has a very dense demon population." I hurried up the spiraling staircase marching through the door seeing Gideon, Luka, Harlow, and my mother in the mists of an intense conversation.

"I am ready to leave mother," my soft amethyst eyes pleading with her.

"Then be off, but be safe. Demons are everywhere, may Michael guide you on this journey my daughter," her words are full of pain, maybe my father was also in her thoughts.

"Queen Lenore, her father died there and you send her!"

"Commander, you have no say in matters like this. I am going, I will attend the meeting and do what is right, you shall try to do what is right as well," I jumped off the tower rather than hear his retort, I transformed as flew through the sky; my form was made of pure amethyst, the same color as my eyes. My mother's form was white marble; it was a glorious sight to behold.

It was splendid flying until the sun reached high noon, Dangarnon was a little scary. The castle was magnificent but it is as if the deadliest of us kill demons on this land.

My feet hit the ground, I was human again a brilliant smile rested upon my face. "Princess, now understand don't move from us. Demons are trying to take over here. We are here with their plea for help, this was your fathers castle before he wed Queen Lenore." Sir Ophir told me as I felt a jolt, this was his home. We started walking up the stone steps.

"Where is Queen Lenore?" a very intimidating voice chimed, his voice matched his physical appearance.

"I am Princess Shaylee; I am here on behalf of my mother Queen Lenore. I suggest you usher us indoors; we have urgent matters to discuss." I mimicked my mother's tone of voice.

"Yes, it is our pleasure Princess. We have food and drink ready after your long journey," I could imagine father as a youngling here playing, learning the ways of our kind.

"We called for help, the Dark Prince wants this land, we have lost so many to his forces. We ask for more man power to fight off his forces," Mikyle, he was lean but you could see his battle scars and his eyes held wisdom that should be beyond him. I watched him closely, judging his body language and how he worded his needs and situation.

"Your father used to do the very same thing, the way you look lost in thought isn't true. You're seeing if I am worth more," he smiled, my face stayed firm but I wanted to smile.

"Aye, Ophir and Keziah send word back to Queen Lenore we need more forces here. We can't let him take this holy land, the history here alone is worth saving," I ordered as they both stood.

"Thank you Princess,"

I, with four others, walked my companions to the gates, I would stay until forces arrived. "No later than night fall Princess, we will bring 100 strong ones with us," Ophir bowed low.

"Thank you, fly with haste,"

A loud sound hit the west wall "Go now, hurry friends. If I leave they will know I am here, go with haste to my mother, bring more back," I was scared but they couldn't disobey me, they flew off, it didn't seem as if they were being followed.

"Hide the Princess," Mikyle yelled but it was too late "I will fight, push them back into the forest, don't let them enter this castle, have your clan split up come at them from every angle," I commanded taking flight, the color of my form would give notice of who I really was, I landed on the ledge of the wall.

"You have one chance to leave this Holy place," I called down as all stopped their red eyes on me, this was the very first time I have seen a demon, the horns, snarling with sharp teeth bared.

"A rare sight Princess Shaylee, take her she will be a nice prize," a burly thing roared, this wasn't what I wanted to learn, I just wanted to see the world.

"You will have to kill all Gargoyle's before Princess Shaylee will be taken you filth, with the Arch Angel Michael as our witness," Mikyle gave aloud war like cry, as we started herding the demons into the thinning forest to the Northwest, pushing them against the banks of the river, the white water roaring as battle's are everywhere, no matter where I turn it is there.

There was now no way out for me, I had to fight there was no choice none shall perish while I hide, I remove my black cape as it hit the floor four Gargoyles took defense around me, I removed my Seraph blade it glowed a faint blue around demons.

"Leave none alive," I yelled my voice carried like another melody as my blade slashed into the dark flesh of the demon who had a fellow Gargoyle. "Aye, thank you Princess, but we shall protect you," she smiled "Aye, but I shall protect our people," I retorted we are outnumbered but we fight.

I prayed to Michael.

My blade killed many, but a horrific burning sensation ran down my left arm, faint blue light oozed from the wound, but I forged on the blade cutting deep into his neck until his head rolled into the rushing river. I stumbled never having felt pain such as this "Is their little Princess hurt, oh no," he cackled a long axe in hand, my blade ready.

Many have ascended but we fought with all the straight Michael granted us "Come demon, if you think you can take me," I taunted something Ophir had gave me lessons on while mother was away.

His axe came down with more force than my blade could take, it was made for a child which I wasn't anymore. I never asked for another when I aged, now my gift was broken and I defenseless.

"I will make this very easy little one, come with us and the slaughter of Gargoyles here will stop," he transformed into his human self, trying to charm me. But with three others surrounding me, I had no choice.

I held the broken blade as my arm oozed dripping to the floor, more than ever surrounded me. "I rather die,"

"Your wish is our command Princess," but no sooner had the words he spoke came from his mouth a stick was protruding from his chest, his lifeless body dropped to the floor. Behind him was Adam.

"Take this," another small dagger flew, reaching out catching the hilt as he started taking on demons, all who crossed him. I slashed hard into one before clawing his chest seeing him fall before moving on, but I was always out numbered.

"Princess, run to safety," Adam said he was deeper into the forest "I will not leave my people Adam, I wouldn't leave you to die for me," I called out as he killed another, Gargoyles fighting alongside him.

My arm was making everything dim, as I fell edge of the river a demon trying with her all to stick her blade in me. She was lifted by the hair than flung back through the air "KILL THEM ALL, LET NONE ESCAPE OUR RAGE," I knew that voice.

"Princess, stay awake,'' now it was Keziah, her and Ophir made a defense position around me as I struggled to my feet taking the extra blade Keziah carried on her person.

Fin, Gideon so many entered the battle "You did well Princess, you held the castle," Ophir whispered in his hands are what seems like silver double sided axe blades, that slide into a staff like Gideon's.

"You should have fled to the castle," Keziah snapped "Nye, Keziah. I will not abandon our people to hide," I slashed only able to use one hand.

Gideon was fighting when a smaller female came from the shadows a silver fighting stick in her hand, the end was like a blade, without thought I launched myself at her, her eyes wide as my blade was sticking from her stomach. Her body went up in flames "Never put your life before mine, I can't lose—" his voice faltered he snatched me up cradling my small body.

"You're hurt," I could hear him whispering.

The fight was done, the demons retreated with ¾ of their numbers decimated "Fin, make sure they have enough men. I must get our Princess to safety, she wouldn't leave her people, she fought bravely," Gideon called as Ophir and Keziah stood at his side.

The cold air sent pins and needles across my pale skin "She is shivering," Keziah snapped I knew her fiery attitude when I heard it, I smelled Gideon all around me as he wrapped his cloak around me, I was still in his arms as we flew home.

I closed my eyes for a while.

I woke in my bed with my wound healed; just a faint scar running the length of my arm, I was in my night gown, I moved my sore and aching muscles slowly to minimize the pain. I strode from my chamber's back to the grand room, I looked around seeing none so I moved further into the room sitting on the bench. At first I just looked at the piano, then I tried, with failure, to play. I could play the Harp and violin, but this wasn't music it was something dying.

I tried again, I covered my own ears at this new sound.

My head snapped up seeing dark green eyes watching me from the stairs, he had been here the whole time hearing this horrid music. "Commander Gideon, why are you in here at this late hour?" I tried as he stood crossing to the piano in four long strides.

"I could ask the same of you Princess. Or I could ask why you were wondering around the Castle, then ran from me," I stood as if to leave when his hands wrapped around my upper arms, his eye looking into mine, as if they would give him answers.

"Commander, I wasn't wondering around. The music woke me; it was so beautiful I felt like it was coming from my own heart. Then you saw me, you looked to be in an ill mood, I thought it best I leave," I justified my actions his hands loosened but didn't let go.

"I am sorry for my temper Princess; no one has ever heard me play other than Queen Lenore. When you rested in her womb, I would play for her at all hours to calm you, so she could slumber." I felt the heat of my own blush as he told me this story.

He let my arms go only to grasp my slender hand in his, it was hard but the way he held my hand was gentle, he guided me to the bench "Please sit," I complied he took the available space next to me.

His fingers moved swiftly over the keys of ivory, making the most soothing music "Teach me," I spoke on impulse as I looked up at him "For you, anything," he placed his fingers over mine, they were so large, when he pressed so did I.

"I will teach you more, but for now this is enough," his breath hot on my neck his body so close, something made me stop when we are touching I felt it, like warmth but it moved up my arms, we didn't maintain contact when we weren't, I didn't feel it but when his fingers pushed mine it was there, a warm life of its own.

"I feel cold now," I told myself "Here take my cloak," as soon as his hands touched me wrapping his cloak around me the warmth was back, his smell filling me.

"I find this most peculiar, I shall have words with Keziah she shall know," I said out loud when it was a mere thought. Gideon was watching me. His head was shaved just faint brown hair visible to me.

"Princess are you well?" he looked perplexed at me "Sorry Commander, a thought turned into words," I smiled at him.

"I see, what do you need to discuss with Lady Keziah? I am here, I am here for you," his voice soft, this wasn't a side I saw; was this where the music came from?

I stood backing away a little, it was colder.

"An odd feeling, I am still cold its bearable but noticeable. But when I felt your touch it was like warmth was spreading up my arms, then we moved apart then it was gone," his eyes wide, but no anger, but what would he be angry about?

"I am going to retire, thank you for teaching me Commander Gideon. I look forward to another lesson," I smiled one last time before walking from the hall to my chambers. But the flash of his face before the doors closed his face was set in triumph, as if he was able to acquire a rare gem.

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review, this isn't a huge fandom but I like it. On Polyvore under Noellamonster you will find any of fanfictions outfit's Shaylee's as well. Please go check it out, it also has her name and chapter number.**


	4. Adam

**I own nothing concerning I'Frankenstein, only Shaylee and a certain plot. No money is being made from this story**. **Thank you for reading and please review… Edited edition.**

Time flows like a river, time has no true essence, years feel like days to us. Even as we watch, our lives continue no younglings have been born in some time. We walk this Earth as humans when our true forms are that of massive Gargoyle's, each one of us different, as some look older and one's like myself look very young. Ophir was getting ready for the guest due to arrive; I was sitting in the Garden reading a newspaper. I was always rather impressed with this invention, and candies I really liked those.

A tragic day in 1912, the Titanic has sunk. Dead so many dead, this was no mere accident. "You become so sad after reading that infernal thing, why do you continue?" Keziah smiled taking a seat next to me. The air swirled around us making the air sweeter with Jasmine, moonlace, rose, and Lavender, it was soothing to just relax here.

I give her a look "I like to read, like to hear about the humans. Was this truly an accident?" I handed her the front page, the Sinking of the unsinkable Titanic "Nye, it was demons. Fin tried to reach the boat before but they live far, they dove into the ice chilled water's trying to save as many as they could. If it wasn't for Fin and his clan more human lives would have been lost. Queen Lenore is in distress with the news it has sunk, the Dark Prince was there. I hear you rather not make an appearance tonight Shaylee, your mother is having this Ball for you, every male Gargoyle leader who's not tied to another will be there to see you," but her voice even didn't sound very happy with this idea.

The ball was tonight, I knew it was planned so I would look for a mate, I was supposed to be wed soon. My mother was placed in this very same spot when her own parents gave her the right to choose, she had a ball and found my father. As a Princess I was very grateful this choice was left to me, I wouldn't be forced to wed one I did not love. As he day's passed Commander Gideon seemed in a right foul mood's, as the ball became closer his temper was shorter.

"I don't know how a ball will help me choose a husband. What if someone already has my heart?" my eyes boring into hers, they are warm brown, she is my best friend, right hand, she was in every memory I held. I didn't feel my mother would fully understand that in fact I liked another, she was so thrilled about this ball it would cause her pain if I was to refuse it.

"Princess Shaylee, does some man hold your heart? Is it Ophir?" I took note her voice broke on his name, her eyes turned sad at the thought "Nye not Ophir, but yes someone does, I will keep his name secret for the time being," I smiled a little.

"Oh thank Michael, I was worried it was Ophir," I had saw them snogging in an alcove three days prior. I turned my head at her, her long hair tied back from her face "Isn't Ophir the one who carries your heart, Keziah" I say with a smirk on my face as she grumbles.

"Yes, he always has Princess. Come on we will train for a little," she smiled pulling me up from the grass. My long pale pink gown hitting the floor, it showed my arms and shoulders, it was a bright sunny day. The weather was all we could ask for, bringing the smell's from the garden closer to our nose's.

I held my blade at the ready, she was a mere four feet away "I suggest if you are going to train our Princess, do it right." Gideon's deep voice chimed it was full of tenseness, as if his body was just a tense wire ready to snap. The smell of Chocolate and spices filled my sense's as he came closer, Keziah held her ground against his anger. A bitter tasted filled the air as his anger grew, I felt the need to move away from him, his body radiated the aura of fear

"I believe her mother, our Queen, saw fit to put her care in our hands, Commander Gideon. You have the job of being the leader of all our forces along with being the head guard of Queen Lenore." Ophir said as he walked into the Garden joining the fray.

"With that being said Ophir, you are not doing your job with Princess Shaylee. Her training is decent but she deserves more. After your music lesson, I will also commence a small but efficient defense lesson Princess," he never waited for a retort his back was all we saw, I hated seeing him in such a mood.

He was sweet and caring when we were alone during our lessons, I watch him stalking away "A right foul mood, today has been the worse. We have many coming for him to be in such a mood, none rank higher than Gideon but still Keziah this won't do, maybe I shall go converse with Queen Lenore," I turned at this Keziah and Ophir stand close as he speaks. Her body leaned more into his but keeping her distance but not too much.

"No Ophir, I will have words with Gideon mother has so much on her mind." My blade was sheathed before I walked away "Not long Shaylee, we must get you dressed," but I heard her tone it was amused.

"I will arrive back in my chambers soon Keziah, if you're not present I shall look for you and Ophir in a lone alcove perhaps." Ophir's laugh was full of mirth, Keziah just looked at me in horror that I knew this detail.

I left my friends and protectors in search of Gideon, I must know why he was in such an ill temper as of late. The halls are filled with Gargoyles getting ready for the Ball, I looked everywhere for him but he alluded me. So I make my way back to my own chambers, this Ball was not something I was anticipating. "Lady Helena if you see Commander Gideon, please alert him I was seeking his consul on a pressing matter," she was stunning, her plump lips with grey stormy eyes, she was tall and slender; a warrior.

"Yes, Princess Shaylee, I was heading to his chambers in this very moment. I will give him your words," she bowed a flare of rage overtook me, but I just smiled but I wanted to hurt her.

"Thank you," even as I walked with all the grace I possessed, I was angry, angry because I knew he had my heart as he gave her his. I calmed once I entered my chambers seeing Keziah and Kylie waiting for me my gown hanging, it was a vibrant purple.

"Come girl you aren't going to be ready if we don't start,'

"I care not, I don't even wish to attend this Ball." But still I sit looking into the oval mirror. My eyes are my best feature; I am plain; the only reason a Male would want me is the fact I am Princess Shaylee.

But I let them help with my hair pulling it by strands before placing it in a stunning cascade some held up before cascading in curls down my back, a circlet was placed on my head it has matching purple jewels and flowers. I wore the same amethyst ring and crystal stone, it hung listlessly and settled against my chest between my collarbones. They slipped my slippers onto my feet, I still was not allowed to dress myself.

"I am going to get ready my lady," Keziah bowed before walking out "Kylie please ready yourself, you will attend with me."

"Are you sure Princess?" she looked shocked her eyes boring into mine "Yes please hurry, if need be take one of my gowns. She rushed off all I could do was sit and wait, Keziah, and Kylie would walk me to the ball.

This ball was a blatant attempt to marry me to an official, not that I would mind the companionship, it's just I only wanted it from him. "Am I befitting to walk alongside you Princess?" her voice was timid.

"You look like a star in the night sky, Kylie," she looked faint hearing me give her a compliment, it was true she was stunning in the silver gown.

"Thank you, it is an honor,"

"It is time for us to start to the grand hall, you will be the very last to arrive," Keziah chimed in her gown was a dark blue color it suited her; she escorted me from my chambers with Kylie walking next to me.

"Be on your best behavior Shaylee," Keziah says in a lone tone as we are at the doors Ophir was waiting a smile graced his face "I always am," I snapped out.

"Kylie and Keziah please enter, I am to introduce Princess Shaylee," Ophir announced as we reached the large Oak doors of the grand hall. It was grand with the silver and marron tapestries hung against the walls, guest filled the grand hall.

I watched them enter, the doors held open as all eyes turned to us. My mother was in mid conversation with Fin, Hagar, and Gideon as Ophir spoke in a loud tone of voice "May I introduce Princess Shaylee," I disliked this very much; all eyes turned to me before a loud thunderous applause over took the room. The room was filled with the smell of foreign spices, chicken, musk, the hints of vanilla and chocolate filled the hair as I moved closer.

"Thank you all for coming to the ball, I know you've all come from all ends of the globe to attend," I was as polite as I could be. I stood with a drink in hand with Kylie also with drink; her eyes moving with the dancers.

"You look radiant Princess Shaylee; I am Draco from the north lands. I am new to the position, but thank Michael I am still young enough to attend this glamorous ball and seek your hand," he was forthcoming he was young looking, dark red hair and green eyes, a good build as well.

"Thank you Draco, it seems many here came solely for my hand in marriage." Smiling the whole time "Of course, you are a rare treasure. I would care to know you better, your likes and dislikes. How I could woo you,"

"Ahh therein lies the problem, I shouldn't have to tell you how. If a man wants to marry me he better find out on his own." I mustered all my will power not to hit him. There are many things I have yet to know about the one who holds my heart, too timid to ask as I grew.

"Aye, lass," he smiled before walking away but later in the night I watched him talking to Keziah and Ophir, gaining information.

"You seem in an ill mood, shall I get Queen Lenore she is talking with Carlos and Hager at the moment," Kylie whispered.

"No, but thank you. All this upsets me pushing them upon me, none of them would love me, maybe they could grow to love me or the very idea of marrying me," I say my voice sounded far off.

"Any Gargoyle would be lucky to have you, you're smart, brave, you always do what is right for humans and our race of Gargoyles. You're so beautiful," she touched my shoulder as she spoke.

I smiled at her "May I have this dance Princess Shaylee?" it was Gideon "Of course Commander," handing Kylie my flute glass we strode off my hand in his. His body was welcoming, when it was us together in this little bubble his body was caring the way held me was gentle. I adored the cinnamon, chocolate musk like scent he had, it was….home.

The warmth was spreading over me as his hand was braced on my hip, his other was tangled with mine as we swayed to the melody coming from the piano and harp as the music they made intertwined together.

"You look like an angel my Princess. I have watched you turn many a man away tonight. Have none caught your attention?" his voice deep but low so not to be heard.

"Thank you Commander, you look very dashing tonight. They only care about my title not me, but mother have seen this factor." I answered him keeping my tone light.

"I am glad you approve of my appearance, Helena alerted me you were looking for my company earlier in the day. How may I help you?" was this the place to speak of this?

"Yes Helena alerted me she was heading to your chambers; I was seeking your counsel. I wanted to know why you have been in such an ill temperament as of late?" I asked him in the same light tone, when I knew I was jealous of the older more pleasant to look at Gargoyle.

"I have just been in a foul mood, this ball pushed me over the edge. I am sorry to have caused you any distress Princess." He didn't look at me when he spoke, his eyes far off.

"My child please come, I need to have words with you," she smiled taking my hand, it took a little but I let go of Gideon a small smile graced my face as I gave him a bow of my head.

"Yes Mother?"

"Are you enjoying the ball, have you found a suitable partner?" I knew she cared she thought this was the best choice for me.

"I have," it was the truth her smile was radiant she turned facing the large crowed "My daughter Princess Shaylee has found a life partner, Michael has blessed us. I will correspond with the man soon, you all may stay and enjoy the rest of the ball," I winced when Gideon smashed his glass against the far wall, he left the ball.

Every male looked pleased thinking it was themselves I had chosen

"I am retiring for the evening, mother," I hurried from the hall, Keziah had to hold off a few but I was now walking the stone halls.

"Oh, this is very displeasing. I rather go live amongst the humans," I vented as my feet hit the floor, I wasn't watching as I knew the way to my chambers by heart.

"So you have found someone?" his deep voice made me stop "No, but for now it was enough to hold my mother at bay. I am unsure of how to proceed from here, but I must do what's right and marry. I just don't know who," I looked at him in the dim candle light.

"After everyone leaves and everyone is in slumber come to me in the grand hall," he vanished out the alcove window, I watched as he soared in the night sky. I had to change before my lesson so I continued to my chambers a small smile on my face.


	5. Keziah

**Sorry, this is just an edited chapter. I own nothing about I' Frankenstein, so no money has been made from these stories. Please review! Edited.**

I was tired now, but I waited for Keziah to leave my chambers to slumber. The ball was finally over and most are in slumber some walk the halls in their true form. I was now worried I was to announce my future husband at the next council meeting in five days' time, I was wrong mother wasn't going to give me time to come up with a suitor. But for now I waited in my chambers, soon I would leave for the grand hall for my music lesson with Commander Gideon.

My pale periwinkle blue gown flowed in waves as I walked to the large oak doors, with a single glace I knew it was safe to leave. The halls are silent, the night air washes over me as I walk to the grand hall, to him.

Even as I walked in the only light coming from the lit candles, some sitting on the pure white grand piano where Gideon was sitting waiting for me. His features dark but a slight softness overcame his handsome face when his eyes fell on my slight figure. Even as I walked forward towards his tall muscular frame, his eyes didn't leave me for a second. I smile as he stands from the bench "My Princess, please sit. Let us start we only have a short amount of time; I would also like to teach you some fighting skills. Your wellbeing is always a high priority," his voice was hypnotic so deep and lethal not to even mention alluring in ways I wasn't familiar with as of yet.

I move my gown under me as I sit, crossing my ankles under the piano as he takes his normal seat next to me, my fingers touched the ivory keys letting out a beautiful melody. I have worked so very hard in every lesson, I rather Commander Gideon not think I was incapable of playing. His smile only encouraged me to keep going to the next sheet, this time a song was bursting from the piano, my fingers moving swiftly over the keys as he closed his eyes just listening.

"I have no more to teach you about music, my Princess. You have exceeded in these lessons. Please stand," I knew maybe an hour had passed, with no hesitation I stood in front of him.

"I know Keziah and Ophir have done an excellent job with their teachings, but I would also like to help. I want you to take this very seriously as you have done with your music lessons, is this what you wear while you train?" his voice was calculating as he circled me his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Commander Gideon this is my attire while I train. You must battle in what you would normally be accustom to wearing, I always wear royal gowns as my mother does, we don't dress as the warriors do, but we train like them. I will of course take this with the same demeanor as I take any one of my many lessons." My gentle voice filled the empty room.

"You're correct my Princess; this will be suitable for you to wear. I have a gift for you," he presented me with a light purple box, I smiled as I grasped it opening it rather fast. Inside was a new sword a most stunning one at that, I gazed up at him.

"I had it made for you, Shaylee. It will suit you better than the one I had gotten you, I should have given it sooner but I rather not have my Princess in battle. But I see it is bound to happen with or without me wanting it, use it well," a faint redness colored his cheeks as I ran at him. My arms flung around his thick waist, I tried to put so many of my raw emotions into that single hug, hoping he understood how much this gift has meant to me.

"I love it, thank you so very much Commander. I will treasure it, as I had my other," I moved away, feeling warm.

"Now let us begin," his blades are out, I was thankful he hasn't turned them into his feared Axe, it caused so much death to the demons, we even feared it.

We began, it was light at first than it turned serious as he was trying to make sure I was able to defend myself against a demon hoard. But he with realization hit me too hard, my smaller body flew into the marble pillar, I saw blackness.

My eyes started to flutter open seeing Commander Gideon his head was resting in his hands, as I made to sit up when I took stock of my surroundings. I wasn't in the grand hall nor was I in my chambers, this was a smaller room. The blue and silver drapes, the same surrounded the four poster bed are closed, all but enough for me to see Commander Gideon a desk behind him, weapons as well. I knew I was now resting in his chambers, his smell covered everything as I felt so warm, and, well I couldn't place the emotion I was feeling. Why Was I even in his chambers, wasn't my own, or he infirmary much more accommodating?

"Where am I?" even though I knew, it was polite to ask him as well. His dark green eyes found mine, his face was one of worry, and pain. "I took you to my chambers Princess, I shouldn't have pressed you so hard on your first lesson. I am so sorry Shaylee, I would never hurt you, never, you must understand. When you fell unconscious my heart stopped beating, you looked like death had taken you, only after I felt your heart still beating did I take you first to Maidan Rosa where she healed your wound, I brought you here to make sure you healed well," I could read his emotions, fear, worry, sadness but there was happiness and hope in there as well.

"Thank you Gideon, I don't blame you at all, I was going to get hurt while training. It is just a part of the learning process," I set my hand on his feeling heat pouring into me as our eyes locked.

He gave me a withering look, "You are far too forgiving, I don't deserve it," but I knew he did as I moved from his bed, my mind racing with thoughts of him in this very bed, how he would look as he was in a deep slumber, his face soft, relaxed as he dreamed.

What were his dreams?

I stumbled but his arms wrapped around me, our bodies so very close, his face was leaning closer as was mine, it seemed as if we are about to kiss, my heart skipping a beat. But as we are about to a loud knock on his oak door made us turn and look, but we didn't move away from each other.

"I will need to answer that," he sighed picking me up "Stay silent," he set me in his bed pulling the curtains closed, concealing me.

All I could hear was his heavy footsteps, then the slight noise his door made as he opened it "Commander Gideon, Queen Lenore needs you as soon as possible,' it was Gale.

"I am on my way," he shut the door a minute later, a second later the curtains opened as he helped me stand "We need to get you to your chambers without anyone seeing you, it is four in the morning. I don't want anyone thinking I have tarnished you before you wed," his voice was now serious, made sure I wasn't seen, he saw me safely to my own chambers.

"Thank you Commander," I smiled up at him "It was my pleasure my Princess, I must go your mother needs me. Sleep well," his fingertips brushing my cheek as he leaned down placing a small kiss to my forehead before he turned on his heel and walked away, his pace told me he was in a rush. I turn and enter my chambers, I fall asleep thinking about Gideon.

It has been days since Gideon and I nearly kissed, I was dressing I was to attend the council meeting my mother was conducting. A sheer sleeved gown with a sheer overlay wrap style bust with sequins, bead and fabric detail. Shoulders are gathered and fall into pointed edges the gown also has ruched empire waist it is a steel blue with matching flat shoes. My silver moonstone crown in place as I walk from my chambers steeling my nerves.

The halls seemed colder "Princess, I am to escort you," Keziah says as we walk together "Ophir is waiting for us, are you ready to give a name to your mother?" she questioned me.

"I am not, but I will give it to her none the less. I must marry, it is my duty, so I will but on my terms. Come," the door was right in front of us she gave one single knock, Ophir and Gale opened it with small smiles.

"Thank you for coming my child," mother kissed my cheek as she helped me into my seat, I look over all the faces, so many are in attendance, Commander Gideon is also here.

"It is my pleasure, mother. Thank you all for having me, let us get to the heart of the matter for my presence being requested," I smile but I am shaking, my hands are shaking like small fragile leafs under the stone table.

"You are always welcome here, you normally come and give wise advice," Draco smiled at me. All agreed, but I knew today was the day, I was to choose my future husband.

"Shaylee my child, tell us the name of your future husband." My mother, Queen Lenore said her voice was gentle, full of love as her blue eyes bored into mine, I gazed back before closing my eyes facing the large table, I was on my feet.

"I was waiting to make this decision. But I know Michael has put him in my path for a reason, it was fate. I Princess Shaylee have chosen a strong man; I could list all that I see in him but we don't have time. I chose," I took a breath as I look at Keziah who gives me a nod, Ophir was waiting his brow turned down in worry, my mother was on pins and needles waiting for my answer, the other leaders all smiling thinking it was them or their kin.

"I chose Commander Gideon of the Queens Guard," the room falls silent, so I turn before anyone comes to their senses, I vanish to the alcove in the northwest tower, no one comes here.


	6. Ophir

**Here is another chapter for my I 'Frankenstein fic, I really love it and hope you do as well. I am posting a Twilight story after this, go give it a look through. So I own nothing, no money is being made so can you drop a review? Thank you for reading…Edited.**

Night has fallen, stars lighting up the dark skies. I was making my way to my personal chambers, many Gargoyles smiled at me bowing low, some gave me congratulations. "I think you have made a marvelous choice, may the Archangel Michael bless you," Gale bowed before making his exit. I must hurry, it will be supper time and I must be there as I always am, Kylie waits for me in my chambers with Keziah.

"You have kept us waiting Princess Shaylee. Here we sit, wanting to hear your surprise announcement of your future husband, we are shocked you handpicked Commander Gideon of all the men." Keziah was on her feet looking at me in a curious way, her eyes boring into mine, but she smirked her eyes bright.

Kylie was smiling "He is the best fighter, he will be a loyal husband and friend. He is brilliant, well versed in all areas such as the arts, history, he speaks multiple languages, and music. He can be very gentle, a very caring man Keziah. He has been giving me piano lessons every night, he tried to teach me some defensive moves, I was knocked unconscious. But he was so worried for me," I didn't say more on the subject Keziah understood it was him who carried my heart, Kylie understood the way she watched us dance at the Ball gave me the inclination she understood it very well.

"Then I wish you happiness, Shaylee. You deserve it, but Ophir and I will be having words with the dear Commander," Keziah smiled as Kylie helped me dress for dinner, a flowing satin cream and pale green dress with matching cream shoes a simple change of clothes and we exited my chambers for the grand hall. Where all eyes would be on me, I held my head high as if the stares didn't unnerve me.

"Ready yourself," Keziah whispered to my right as they opened the heavy wooden doors, my eyes fell on the filled room, my mother's radiant smile was the single thing I noticed, she approved. I avoid Commander Gideon, his stare was burning a hole into me, I smile taking my seat with Kylie down seven seats from me as Keziah and Ophir are together next to me, Mother and Gideon to my right.

The food was most excellent tonight, the chicken was seasoned to perfection "Our dear Commander has hardly taken his eyes from you Princess," Keziah whispered as Ophir coughed it wasn't a natural one at that.

"Aye, I have noticed and tried with haste to avoid eye contact. Maybe he is unhappy with my choice, he could have Helena," my voice turned sad my eyes down cast as she gripped my chin "No, you don't get to think in such a way. I figured he fancied you for some time, the mere way he watched you, never wanted you in harm's way. The brutal way he killed demons when we rescued you, years back. So Helena is stunning, but you are radiant like the stars, you can't think such negative thought Princess," her voice low as we talked.

My mother was in a small discussion with Gideon and two others, I was filled and tired "Mother, we can have words in the morning, I am very tired it has been an eventful day," I stand causing them all to stand in turn as mother stands last.

"It has, you have made such a wise choice, one I know will bring the blessing of Michael down on us. I am so very proud of you Shaylee, as is your father as he looks down upon us. Sleep my child, we have time another day for words," her gentle hands on my face, the love rolled off her in waves, they crashed into me.

"Thank you, Mother," but I didn't do it for the reasons most thought, I was in love, that was the emotion, I was in love with Gideon. I felt better when the doors closed behind me, my feet carrying me to my chambers, I was indeed tired but I stop to gaze out the window, the stars shine so bright the night seems to stand still as the town slumbers, some men walk the streets having had too much to drink.

"You chose me?" his deep voice washed over me, I do not turn to him, can't bear to look into his eyes, I was forcing him into this.

"Yes, I chose you Commander Gideon," my voice low as my eyes rake over the small details of the stone streets, the harbor in the distant view the large Ocean beyond that.

He says "A wise choice,' his smell filling me, warm chocolate and cinnamon.

"I have heard this, many times. But I did not make this choice because it is wise, or that you are entitled to guard the new Queen. I had my own reasons," I stride off towards my chambers with him right behind me.

His hand is braced on my door refusing me the safe shelter of my private chambers "Why then Princess, why was I chosen?" his breath was like a fire hitting my neck, he was too close.

I didn't answer, I could hear his low growl escape at my sheer refusal to answer him, he spun me, the heat in his eyes came out of his skin making his hands feel as if they were run under boiling water as he held my arms "Do you care for me? Tell me my Princess, I am yours now,"

"I feel distressed to have forced you into a marriage you didn't want, when there are so many other female Gargoyles that strive for your attention, I robbed you of your future." Avoiding his burning question as best I could, but my words caught him off guard as he stumbled back looking at me as if I had grown a second hideous head.

"I can decline your offer; I don't want another; Princess. I want you, you're my sun and moon, my northern star the one that shines the brightest." His words are cut off by Gale "You are needed Commander Gideon, Queen Lenore needs you at once an urgent matter in Ireland sir," he looked and sounded nervous.

"I am coming, please leave us for a moment," Commander Gideon's voice was calm now "Yes, Sir," he vanished the candles going out in his wake making the lighting dim further.

"I must be going, be safe while I am gone my Princess. We will continue this conversation upon my return, sleep well," before I understood his intentions his hands cupped my small face, making me look into his cold dark green eyes as his lips pressed to mine, warm to the touch. It was lingering, it was something I never felt before, the passion in a single kiss from him.

He pulled away with a smile, then he was gone, I stood watching him with my hand gently touching my lower lip, I wanted another.

I changed and lay down, thinking about the small kiss over and over until the blackness washed over me.

 **Please review….**


	7. Draco

**Hello, thank you for reading and for any reviews I have gotten. I don't own I Frankenstein so no money has been made.**

"Your mother, Queen Lenore, requests your company Princess. Ophir and I are going on a mission to help our Commander in the far lands." Her voice like a well-played melody, I stand in my shimmering silver gown.

"Be safe, Keziah," I say embracing her, my eyes conveyed my worry for it had been two months' time since we have seen Commander Gideon and the legion, his best most skilled fighters. I have seen the reports it was a massive battle, they secured the fortress days ago. He took killing demons as skill, one which he was the very best at. Once Ophir explained in one of my lessons, that each clan of Gargoyles acted different, some more

"Any words for your future husband?" her brow raised "No," it was simple as we strode from my chambers the last rays of sunlight hitting the stained-glass windows. The halls having the same effect, the shimmering sunlight hitting the shrouds of the fallen Gargoyles, brave and fearless they were.

"Come Keziah, we must depart," Ophir was still a fierce warrior, but around Keziah and I he was softer somehow.

"Be safe,"

"We will Princess, you be safe as well," placing a small kiss to my forehead my eyes followed them as they departed. I make my way to her private council room, it was not but three doors down from the vast library where I loved to spend my days emerged in different worlds.

I knocked on the wooden door once "Come in my child," her voice came through the door, my hand braced against the door as I entered her private room it was warm, a painting of my father, her and myself hung behind her. Scattered in front of her are fabrics, parchment and such. I internally screamed but a smile graced my face as I sat opposite her.

"I am here as you requested mother,"

"Yes, thank you my dear. I need your choice of fabrics for your wedding dress, we will also need to discuss flowers, linens. There is much to plan," I was watching her as she spoke, she was thrilled, beyond thrilled at my union with Commander Gideon.

"You knew, you knew I would choose him," I intervened on her happiness for a small moment her stunning gray eyes look into mine, she was smiling at what she saw.

"Of course, I knew. I watched how you looked at him, how you interacted with him. But his eyes, when he looked at you, to him you weren't the little girl he would comfort when she fell, you were the woman he wanted to marry. I noticed as you reached age, when you stopped aging his temperament towards you leaving the castle made it firm he was falling for you. Then I started to hear the old melody he played for me when I held you in my womb, it changed to hope and love. I watched you both one night; he was teaching you to play. He will love you, protect you with his dyeing breath, and you will love and care for him, as a man, as your husband. You will see a side none will ever see Shaylee. I always wanted one thing for you, and I see it every time Gideon looks at you. I wanted you to have a man look at you the way your father looked at me, not seeing your title but you the sweet angel I was blessed with," tears slipped down my face hearing her words.

"I can't live up to you. To what you think I will be mother," choking back a sob.

Gale walked in his face pulled into frown "Queen Lenore, we have a small problem. Commander Gideon said you are needed in the far lands as well; we have twenty strong to guard you until you reach the lands. You must sign the treaty with the Halo coven of the farlands, we need the grand witches on our side in this battle my Queen. Also I was to make sure our Princess is well, I see she is planning her wedding," Gale bowed low, his voice was harsh with his urgency but he gave a brilliant smile at the fabrics covering the table.

"Gather my guard, I will depart at once." Mother stood "Shaylee you will be in charge of this Holy place in my stead. We will finish all these plans upon my return," her kiss grazed my cheek. Seeing her at the very top of the north tower in her white marble glory it was a sight that always amazed me. Her wings massive as she took to the air, I watched until she was gone. I sit in her chair looking over her plans for my wedding, she was drawing the wedding landscape. My hand going over the fabric, each one a different texture. But I hold up the white satin and silver silk placing them on her parchment setting the spare fabrics in her desk, I leave her private room.

Now three days have passed, Gale was back saying mother would be home by sunlight.

I sit as Kylie does my hair in a thick braid it goes down my back as stray hair frames my face. I place the silver moonstone circlet onto my head as she gathered the gown that she with great skill hand made for me it was an olive-green silk that gently fades to sage Green toward the center of the gown. Beaded lace frames the chest, the separate silk chiffon cape attaches to a lace beaded collar that elegantly drapes over the arms and back. It clasps at the neck with a gem encrusted clasp. "This is most exquisite Kylie, thank you. I will treasure it always," her face took on a red hue from her blush.

"It is nothing Princess, I like to make dress's," she was very modest "Then you shall make my wedding dress," her eyes became wide and very glossy.

"It is an honor, I will work with Queen Lenore and yourself to ensure you are nothing but thrilled with the outcome," she started to ramble but in a good way as she was detailing all she would need.

"I must go," I smile at her but she pays me no mind as I leave my chambers, it is bright and by this time tomorrow mother will be home.

"Good afternoon Princess Shaylee, I shall escort you to the meeting hall," Helena smiled leading me with her hand braced against my back, she was my personal guard until Ophir and Keziah arrived.

It was very odd sitting in mother's throne during the meeting, but here I sit. Overlooking five of the older leaders three are from Europe one from Asia the last from Maine.

"Good afternoon Princess Shaylee, I am Yun. It is a pleasure to be graced with your presence. We report a demon attack; the Dark Prince wasn't to be seen they could be rogue demons looking for trouble. We were able to kill at least half of their hoard before they vanished," he was sitting ridged his eyes serious, but his words soft spoken.

"Thank you Yun, it is an honor to be here conducting this meeting with all of you. Did there seem to be a pattern to their attack, even rouge demons report to the dark Prince. I suggest having as few as ten scouts do a very detailed surveillance of the area for anything they could have been looking for. Your country is rich with magical history," I say, his eyes look lost in thought.

"I am a fool to have never have realized that, there lies an old tome not but miles to west of where they attacked. I must go Princess, if you grant me that," his voice was now harsh with urgency.

"You may leave, have safe travels. Please report as soon as you are able Yun," I nod, he bowed low before his five guards escorted him to the tower. Troubling very troubling, they must have been looking for something.

Draco, a little sour I had not chosen him was next to speak "We have had no demon activity within the last 21 days' time. We sent aid to the far lands, they returned as I was leaving, most had battle wounds but still they returned to fight again," he was proud as he should be.

"Aye that is very good news, you must have trained them very well Draco." A small smile was given, his chest puffed up. The meeting was dragging on, we had lunch served to us as we discussed the making of more weapons, we would have to send words to the makers, old gargoyles blessed by Michael, they forged weapons of strength and death folded many times into the steel of the blades.

"I will consult the makers with in one days' time, to get more weapons produced, even we are in need of more. Has any female become with child?" I ask my brow furrowed in worry, worry that our great race would die out.

"Not as of late, we have six young ones."

"We have four, but none has of the last four years. We have two that have aged, as recent as two days prior," Draco also looked worried. 'Don't fear, our great race will not die out. Michael has blessed us, I trust in his judgement,"

"A wise new Queen we will be blessed with. I pray to Michael nothing shall happen to the great Queen, but she has raised her daughter well," Ragnok slammed his ham size fist on the black marble table, causing his drink to splash over his goblet.

It was near one in the early morning, I was sealing the letter to the Makers; the wax was just settling when the door burst open. "Come Princess," Helena her face red.

I was moving across the room in a flurry "What has happened?" I ask her, her face grim.

"Demons, are attacking. They must have known our numbers to attack while most of the clan is in the far lands."

"Gale take Fi, secure our young ones and any who have not come of age in the lost chamber, go with haste they are our future," I snap my eyes glowing an amethyst color.

"They shall perish for daring attack this Holy place," I spat out.

I stand with Helena and Marco to my sides, demons below some on the roof tops of buildings. "We want them in the courtyard, keep them from entering," I leave the open window heading to the massive double doors, they will not taint this place. Gargoyles flock to the sky's, some are already in form, lined up for battle. I placed some on various towers, entrances. None shall pass into this Holy place.

"Princess, you need to be inside, safe." Marco protested "Nye, I shall fight. I will guard this place, I will fight with you, if I must die then it will be for a good cause,"

"A truly brave and selfless wife Gideon has received," I hear when I step forward, a massive man was at the front, even demons have leaders, higher ranked scum.

"Why have you come to this Holy Place Demon?" I call out as my forces gather into place, I was only talking so that Gale could secure our future.

"We have come for you Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles. It seems the Dark Prince is in need of a wife, must be of royal blood, he has chosen you. Come with us now, we will leave this place, don't come and you will see it burned to the ground," he was big, his voice very deep, deeper than I have ever heard.

"Then we fight Princess, his blood will taint you into something dark, something to be feared." Helena whispered as I looked around seeing them agree to fight, I could hand myself over and in truth they wouldn't leave this place untouched.

"I refuse this offer demon, for you would not leave this place untouched by your evil. If we must fight, then come," my voice clear and calm, but I was screaming inside.

"Kill them all, bring Princess Shaylee to the Dark Prince," he bellowed as demons scattered raining down from roof tops, from the alleys they came ready for battle. My sword cut the first one I came in contact with, his body was a pillar of flames then nothing. I remember Gideon he used not only his axe and blades but his body as well, but I didn't have the muscle for that.

I kicked the female, her body skidding back into another as my blade was a bright blue sticking from her neck, I moved on quickly never watching the flames. Three came from the sides, all massive in size compared to me. I held my sword at the ready my feet plated apart as Keziah showed me when Gale swooped from the heavens his talons digging into the demon flesh, taking him to the sky's before I noticed the demon ash falling all around us, I see three Gargoyles dead as the bright blue light of their ascension takes place.

"I will deal with this insolent little Princess," the leader growled but neither two demons at his side moved just kept at a safer distance.

"You can't hope to defeat me child. So young, word has spread of your engagement to the fierce and great Commander Gideon, shame he will not get that honor," he swung his long shaft grazing my exposed upper chest a long gash oozed blue, I was ready for his next hit my blade was strong, I was able to slice down the left side of his face when the two guards crashed forward, my blade connected with the first, the smaller of the two his blade would hit my shoulder by the loud metal against metal made me turn it was Helena her face covered in dirt and blood I was sure mine was the same.

I killed the demon, but I had no chance to take the leader, but I was going to try. Our blades coming together in battle my chest heaving, pain flared as he knocked me into the marble pillar, I gasped getting to my feet as Helena was fighting the leader, my eyes wide as his weapon protruded from her chest. Bright blue light came from her, as she ascended to heaven. I with renewed vigor went into battle, I was only making a small head way when I noticed the sun was rising.

"You can't take much more Princess," his voice eerie "Step away from the Princess, Demon," his voice washed over me, my feet stumbling as the pain flared in my chest.

"The almighty Commander Gideon has come to save his Princess. We won't stop until we have her,"

"Then I shall have to kill every demon before I kill your so called Dark Prince. Keziah take Princess Shaylee to her chambers," his voice was harsh his tone torn with anger.

"We will meet again Commander, retreat," his voice was clear, with our forces renewed and strong they would be obliterated.

"My Princess," was the last thing I heard, I wasn't as strong as mother wanted, needed me to be.


	8. Kylie

**Thank you for reading, here is another edited chapter. Again I own nothing only the original creators do, I just own Shaylee and little points in the plot. Please review!**

My head felt heavy, I try to open my eyes but they too felt like the world was weighing them down, all I can see is the darkness behind my eyes for some time. But I am warm, I am comfortable more so than I have ever been. It also feels as if something very warm and heavy lays across my side, I take notice I am on my left side as something drapes over me. This time I am able to open my eyes but night has fallen, a thick blanket of pure black darkness, even the curtains around my bed are pulled. The events flooded my mind, the battle, demons, the Dark Princes offer, everything floods back.

My body aches, every inch is sore as try to move, but I would rather lay back down to feel so warm again. "You need rest my Princess, lie back," I knew Commander Gideon's deep voice just as well as I knew my mothers. I scanned the darkness but nothing, the object I mistook as a thick cover moved pulling me back, back onto the soft bed I was once laying on. It was Commander Gideon's arm that was firmly draped over me.

"Where am I? Why am I back in your chambers? Wouldn't the Infirmary be a more suitable place," my voice soft "In my chambers, it was best so I could watch you heal. You have been sleeping for three days, the Queen is very worried she stays by your bedside most of the day unless she is needed, I am here all night to watch over you. You of course were first in the infirmary but your mother trust me to watch over you much better, a place others could not see you," his voice was deep his warm breath hitting the back of my neck.

"Three days. I am very sorry to have worried anyone. I should go,"

"No, you will rest. I will get you nourishment, but I advise I don't find you out of my bed," now his voice took on an emotion I have never heard displayed from him. He could be so vulgar and crude at times than sweet and caring.

I felt colder once he moved from the bed, a flicker of light before he pulled on side of the curtain back. My eyes widened, my heart raced seeing him in his sleep pants only his muscled bare chest proudly on display. "I will be back my Princess," with that he left, not bothering to cover himself. This should not be happening he was half naked, our purity should not be trifled with.

I lay contemplating on leaving to my own personal chambers, but something deep in me told me he would walk straight into my chambers and remove me from them, I do however relieve my bladder before he arrives back, and by mere moments. I watch as he brings a platter with fruit, cheese, crackers, and chicken, a goblet of water in hand.

The tray is set beside me as he moves around the bed taking the candle light with him, his body moves onto the bed making it dip down under his weight "You should eat before we retire."

"it is hardly proper for us to be in the same bed before marriage," I murmur taking another bite of chicken, tasting the rich flavor. "I could care less Princess Shaylee; another note is they all think you are in your personal chambers. Your mother our Queen had Keziah and Ophir bring you in the dead of night where I could watch you. Much to the displeasure of your guard Keziah, being in bed, naked together will not taint you nor I before our Purity ritual," a hint of humor came from his voice.

I stay silent, my body sore, tired, I was very tired even after sleeping for days. I take the tray it was cold to the touch, setting it on the wooden desk before taking my place in his bed. I wasn't sure I had a place in it still…

He doesn't hesitate to help me lay down, not that I needed it. His dark eyes locked on mine "Why does the Dark Prince want me as his bride, I am positive there are much more suitable creatures to mate with," as soon as I spoke I wished that I held my tongue. Gideon's features turned dark as he spoke "To taint you, to turn you into a dark creature. To have the Gargoyles take a blow we could never recover from, last to hurt me. I killed his kin before you were born Shaylee, this would be his pay back to take what I, well to hurt me as I hurt him so long ago. But for now you need to rest, your mother was so proud of you as am I. You held this Holy place, they weren't able to gain entrance they were being slaughtered," now his normal tone shone through, so caring as his bed even smelled of his sweet scent, the spice's stronger here then the chocolate.

"I couldn't defeat that demon; he was much stronger than I." maybe it was my sad defeated tone but his fingers grasped my chin turning it up to him "I will teach you how to. It will take time,"

I did take faith and comfort in his words as the covers are pulled not only over me but him as well. The darkness drifted over me, I knew nothing as I slipped back into blissful sleep. My dreams swirled into colorful patches, the sound of laughter, children's laughter.

My eyes open, I am still warm but it is brighter my face is nestled against his chest his arms wrapped firmly around me giving me no leeway to move from him. His smell filled my nose, making warmth pool between my legs. "Commander," I give a little shake, but my thoughts are jumbled. Waking up pressed lovingly into him was like heaven, I could stay this way for as long as time allowed.

But I persist to shake him from his slumber I watched in fascination as his eyes creeped open a broad smile came over his face. "Good morning my Princess," I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"I am feeling much better, I am heading to my own chambers now," my voice firm.

"Can you not wait to get away from me Shaylee?" his tone made me rethink "It has nothing to do with thee Commander, I would like to bathe and clothe myself in fresh silks," but he was right I did want to be away from him.

He was up blocking my path to the door "You shouldn't lie to me Shaylee; I am to be married to you. You're mine as I am yours, you have chosen this. So tell me why you fight it?" he was angry now.

"I made this choice, I made this choice because I care for you more than I should!" my eyes flashing as I screamed it he was feet taller than I, but he recoiled to look down at me, but I used his shock to aim a very effective hit to his jugular he fell to his knees, his hands wrapped around his throat. I hurry the halls not yet filled so I walk the stone hall filled with the morning chill, my feet taking me to my chambers as the smell of baked goods fills the halls, my stomach making noise.

Kylie was waiting her eyes bright as I walked in "Can you please run my bath, I am frantic," she was up hurrying into the large marble bath chamber adjourning my room. The large white marble pillars with the matching large round tub filling with water and rose and jasmine petals, I disrobed stepping into the very warm water making a soft sigh at the feeling.

"I will get you some fresh clothes Princess, you just relax," her soft voice drifted as she walked out. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth "I am very glad to see the color in your face once again," mother voice made me jump the water spilling over the edge to the floor.

"Mother, I am very sorry to have worried you so," I take the robe from Kylie covering myself.

"You did well my child, you are going to be a grand Queen. The witches ask for you to be in attendance at the council meeting, will you be alright to join," her face was searching mine for a sign I wasn't fit to come.

I answered, "I will dress and leave for the hall immediately," I squared my shoulders "Brave child," she whispered as his fingertips brushed my cheek. I did as asked; slipping on a silver and gray gown my hair flowing down my back with my circlet tiara on.

"I must go," I wave a hurried goodbye to Kylie as I leave my chambers seeing Keziah rushing down the long hall, a smile on her face "I am so very happy to see you, your mother and Gideon have been most terrible to deal with while you were injured. I am to escort you to the meeting. I am a little angered by our dear Commander, it was not right you rested in his chambers, he might be pure of body but not mind," she scoffed, she was right.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone," but she waved it away as we made our way to the council room.

She alerted me, "He is in there, waiting. A right foul mood, something about you punching him,"

I answered, "He was most disagreeable, I had to resort to force to exit his chambers," my tone as if this wasn't an ordeal but it was, he was angry now.

"Good serves Commander Gideon right," Keziah laughed her long dark hair down for a change.

Ophir held the door open as we walked through "My daughter the great future Queen," I walked thru the door my head high as Gideon stepped up his hand out "Place yours in his, a united front," Ophir whispered so I did, placing my small hand into his. His soft lips pressing into the back of my hand.

"Commander Gideon the future King, he will rule under our Queen with the fierceness he has always possessed.

"Luna it as we foresaw, the great union of the forces. Sides have been drawn now all must choose sides," an elder grand witch said never rising from her seat.

"Excuse me, you foresaw my marriage?" I interrupted, her gray eyes locked onto mine "We have watched you since your birth, you were destined to be with Commander Gideon. He is your other half child," she smiled as Gideon smiled helping me into my seat but never leaving my side.

I interjected again, "Yes, but why would you be watching over me?" I wasn't ready for the words that would come from her next.

"Why would I not? You're my only grandchild. Queen Lenore, my son may he rest in peace, loved you, loved you more than anyone. We side with the Gargoyles, she is coming into her powers and in good time too. We tied your magic down until two day's from now, we will teach you all you need to know. Your powers are based on your emotions,"

"Powers?"

"I am sorry my dearest Shaylee; you have powers since your fathers' mother is the grand high witch. Half Gargoyle half witch, I am so sorry I never told you. The darkness of the Prince will turn you against us, because you're not fully a Gargoyle," tears slipped from mother's eyes as the woman I was told was my grandmother rushed to her side her arms around her.

"This doesn't leave the room, about Shaylee," I hear but I am on my feet running from the room hearing yelling, calling for me. But I don't hesitate to rush past fellow Gargoyles I need a place to hide, I feel the warmth of tears falling. My feet carried me to his chambers. I close his hangings laying in his bed, sobbing letting it go.

Darkness falls, I hear frantic voices outside his door as I wake "FIND HER NOW," was bellowed as the door opened then it shut with such force I backed into the wood behind me cowering.

"Gideon please find my angel, please. Please my old friend, find her for me, I have wronged her, if she is hurt it will be my fault. I love her so, it feels as if my heart will burst with love," my mother was crying, pleading.

"Go to your chambers and relax, I will find Shaylee. You shouldn't have kept this from her, she should be proud but right now she is angry and scared. Go, I will find her, I couldn't live without her either my Queen," I hear the door creak open but it slams shut again as I sigh.

I moved from his bed when I stop dead "I could smell you Shaylee," I turn seeing the red and very angry face of my future husband.

 **Please review…And as for Gargoyle children, they age different, I may say 18 years but it was a hundred for them. So no young ones have been born in a hundred years.**


	9. Gale

**Thank you for reading, I own nothing and in turn no money has been made from my writings. Please review…edited.**

I turned seeing Gideon, he was angry but you could see the tension leave his face as he moved closer. "Why Commander, why has she kept all this from me?" I moved into his arms, feeling the tension leave me as well. The way his arms wrapped around me the moment I came close enough, it was warm and safe.

"Princess, enough with the Commander, you're my love, my future wife, call me Gideon, please. She did what was best for you, keeping this from you wasn't right. But it doesn't change you Shaylee, it doesn't change how I feel about you." His voice was low yet still managed to hold so much emotion. A side only I would see.

My head was resting on his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed "What will other's think of me?" I whisper "Most already know, those who don't have no need to know. You are a blessing, the very first Gargoyle-witch born, there have been many tries but all failed ending in the infant's death. But you, Shaylee, were meant to be here, meant for me," his hands cupped my face, I looked into his dark green eyes, seeing his soul, it was magnificent.

He leaned closer our eyes fluttered shut when his lips touched mine but soon enough his door rattled "I swear to Michael," he fumed picking me right up, with his long strides he deposited me onto his bed he didn't waste any time shutting his bed hangings. I peeked from his bed hangings seeing it was Gale and Levi "The queen requests you at once, she is in much distress," Levi alerted Commander Gideon from here I could hear his deep sigh.

He answered, "I am on my way," was said, I watched as Levi and Gale left in their haste "Don't leave, I will return, we will walk to dinner together. Change clothes and return to my chamber's," then he too was gone, he was a man who thrived on control, I could play the game but no man will ever control me. I left his chambers to dress for dinner it wasn't time yet, but I do this so we can talk, I don't know him like others. I had questions I wanted answered, that when I was too young to ask him such personal things. My chambers are empty as I slip into a dark blue velvet dress, it rested below my shoulders, matching blue slippers and I was ready. My hair was fine not a need to redo it, that would take much more time than I currently had. I exited my personal chambers "I see you're not in need of assistance this evening," it was Kylie.

I answered with a smile, "I am sorry Kylie; I was in a hurry. I will see you at dinner," waving before taking my leave, she was eyeing me with a small pulled smile, it tugged at the corner of her lip.

The halls are filled with gargoyles walking to their positions or dinner, maybe some to bathe, the smell was mixed with spices, rose, jasmine, and musk as many arrived. But I must be careful as I slipped back into his personal chambers hearing water being run "Commander Gideon," I called out moving closer to the sound, I shouldn't creep closer, further away was much better.

I peeked in seeing him resting with his eyes closed while he bathed, I blushed moving back into the safety of his bed chambers. "Come back in Princess, I am yours now. I will be your husband, there will be no need to hesitate around me," his voice deep, but it was the purr behind his tone that had me with the need to hide. Only the fact he would find me had me stay.

"You're in a state of undress Commander Gideon, your own purity," my voice low as I stood at the arch leading into his bath chambers "It is Gideon, or my husband. You soon will see all of me as I will see all of you. Not now but very soon, I was in need of a hot bath. Your mother would care for words after dinner my Princess," his dark eyes on me, as I sit in a chair, I felt faint at the thought of us together as husband and wife, as man and woman.

"I will make sure to talk with mother. Calling you Commander is such an ingrained trait it will take time to adjust to this," I watched him bathing "I am going to stand now; I must also dress for dinner. You may stay or you may rest in my chambers," he gave a half smile.

With those words I stumbled to my feet leaving him to dress hearing a deep chuckle at my exit. I did rest upon his lounge chair, his chambers are very small, no reading alcove or bookcase. Once we are married these will no longer be his chambers, mine will be redone to fit us both. I can smell his cologne, but it is his natural order that I like. I turn seeing him bare chested in his pants, he pulls a darker gray top on then his armor, ready to battle always.

He smirked, "Come my Princess," his hand outstretched to mine, without reason nor thought, I placed mine into his letting him help me up, we exited his chambers together walking the halls. Gargoyles smiled, some stared but they didn't matter; his hand in mine mattered to me right now.

 **Please review.**


	10. Jai

**I own nothing but thank you for reading anyway. Please review! Edited.**

The way his hand felt in mine was as if it was made by, the Archangel Michael himself, to fit into my own. We walked hand in hand to supper, many heads turned to us as we strode by them, untied. But my thoughts are running wild, our wedding was soon. Soon there would be no boundaries between us. He would see me the way few females have, he would be able to touch me the way a man touches his wife. My heart was racing with fear, worry, happiness. I was scared, this was new to me, I am also sure some of it would be new to him as well. I could maybe ask Keziah or mother both would have such knowledge. "My Princess, you seem to be over thinking something. You're biting your lower lip, you have always done that when you tend to over thinking little matters," his voice was deep, I always wondered why he sounds Australian, no other here has the accent he has.

I smile "I was thinking, but it was no little matter. Soon things will be changing, I was thinking if I was ready, if I would be enough. Do you not have similar thoughts Commander?" my eyes moved to his as his head is bowed down to properly look at me.

"Of course. I await the changes; they mean very much to me. I don't feel as if I am worth you, you're young, stunning beyond all, even our Queen, smart, and caring there are so many things about you, enough to stay here with you until dawn telling you them all. I am old, brave and I am yours Shaylee," my eyes burned with the unshed tears that needed release.

We continued walking the grand hall doors stand open as Gargoyles entered for supper "Commander Gideon. Why do you have an accent, I have always wondered. But when I was young it would have been wrong to ask such personal questions to you," His deep booming laugh filled the halls, many turned seeing him in a state none have seen, he is so tense most times.

I knew I was looking at him with a dream like look, smiling "I am from Perth, Australia, Princess." He gave me a look "Dinner than I will tell you how I came to be here, there is much you don't know my Princess." his voice hit the back of my hand before I felt his lips touch the softness of my skin.

Mother had a brilliant smile, when we continued our entrance her face was all I could see. He helps me to sit next to her before taking his seat on her left as the hall was filled with laughter, talking, and love. "Mother, you look beautiful," my voice low.

Her stunning blue eyes misted over "My darling Shaylee, I am so very sorry. I have wronged you, I just wanted to you grow up to be happy. Please forgive me," my chest hurt seeing mother so hurt.

I answered, "I love you mother, there is nothing to forgive. You are wise, you did it all to protect me," placing my hand over hers as my voice was barely above a whisper.

She smiled with tears, "You're an angel. You are my light Shaylee, I love you so much it feels like my chest will explode," our hands stayed together as we finished supper. Keziah and Ophir smiled before leaving together, Mother was up as I soon followed Commander "I am very tired this evening," mother said.

"Gale escort our Queen to her chambers," Commander Gideon ordered as he came closer to me he took my hand, the warmth was welcomed. "Thank you Commander my dear friend," mother smiled at the both of us, soon enough we left them, leaving the hall together. I simply followed his lead my feet carrying me faster his strides much longer, we headed towards the west torrent. It was a nice it had a place for us to sit alone and converse.

He was ever the gentlemen helping me sit, his body next to mine "I was friends with your father, our parent's friends before us. We visited each other often, even as we grew and aging stopped. He saw your mother when we traveled here for a Ball, I never sought Lenore's heart, she was never for me. But she had your father smitten from first sight. One look from him she announced their wedding that night, he asked me to stay with him, it was a hard choice at the time. I was the ruler of my clan of Gargoyles, but I knew deep down I was where I needed to be, my brother Brice now rules, they are better for it. I became the Commander for both your parents, but that changed one night when I was protecting the Queen one night while your father left to an urgent meeting with three others. You were a mere five years of age, your mother refused to leave your side since you had fallen ill. He died that night, my best friend, my brother in arms. The Queen was destroyed, her morning, her grief lasted years you were her light in her never-ending darkness. But she healed, I stayed here for her, but I think I knew there was something about you. You were such a resilient little devil, into such mischief, I would find you trying to fly before your time. I held you close when you cried, knees bloody so many bumps and bruises. I have loved you for some time Shaylee, I never thought you could return my feelings but now we are to be married," his voice was soft and deep, it held such emotion always surprising coming from this brute of a man.

The room fell silent it was peaceful just sitting here leaning against his warm skin, his arm draped on me as we looked at the night sky.

"My love, you need your rest soon your powers will take effect. They will drain you for the first few months, so you'll need much rest," the way he said my love made my heart race for unknown reasons.

I asked, "I still am unsure of my feelings towards this. What kind of powers will I be graced with," I mumbled as he helped me to my feet "I have not a clue my love, but I know that I will be here by your side through it all,"

 **Please review..**


	11. Brice

**I own nothing and no money has been made from these stories! So thanks for reading and PLEASE review. Edited**

 **Year 1926…**

I walk alone though the long winding halls, they lead to various rooms and chambers, I couldn't sleep for a third night, I would wake up each night hovering feet above my bed. It was very alarming the first night; I haven't spoken to Commander Gideon about these worries. I could make things move, vanish, whatever seemed to form inside my head with enough concentration it happened.

Few Gargoyles roamed the halls, guarding us while we slept.

My feet carrying me to the alcove where we sat talking a week prior. It was silent and deserted, I have been rather temperamental and withdrawn as my sleep has been so disturbed, and Commander Gideon has been gone two days and two nights. This factor only aided in my foul mood, he could get hurt but I knew he was our Commander and this was his job, one he was the very best at, a feat I took great pride in.

I move hours later; before the sun could rise, to close my eyes for a few hours if possible, I was in dire need of rest. "Princess Shaylee, let me escort you to your chambers before I take my leave to aid Commander Gideon," Gage bowed low before walking behind me the heat from his hand as it hovered near the small of my back.

"Please Princess, don't fret about Keziah. I talked with Ophir personally, she is up and wanting to see you at first sunlight, she understands and loves you," cold dread washed over me, seeing Keziah on the cold stone floor her skin ash grey, after another outburst of magic, all I did was slam my hand on the table sending purple bolts of lightning in all directions. One bolt striking Keziah, my best friend, my sister, that was only this morning, I was a coward I couldn't bring myself to go see her in the infirmary.

I answered, "Thank you, I shall wait for her arrival," my words short my tone even, my body feeling more and more drained as each day passed. I start my training in two days' time, a fact mother was most happy about. Once I learned to master them, they wouldn't drain me, they wouldn't cause me to walk the halls at all hours of the night. I wouldn't hurt the ones I cared for anymore, I just wanted this to end.

With a bow, "I live to serve you my Princess, I bid you goodnight," my silk sleep gown and slipper clad feet made no noise as I moved about my room, eyeing my bed with dislike. How much nerve does it have to be so befitting of me and I lay there unable to sleep? But I must try knowing that dawn was fast approaching and with my duties, little rest rather than none made it all tolerable.

At last I laid down for some time even though sleep as evaded me another night as Kylie and Keziah enter my personal chambers "Princess, I take it you have not slept well for a fortnight," Kylie said while she glided off towards my wardrobe.

Keziah chimed in, "Shaylee, enough with all this. I don't blame you, you have no control of them, they link to your emotions. You're a wreck, you always have been when you didn't sleep well, a little demon at times," her smile made everything seem better.

I answered her, "Thank you for your kind words and most of all your forgiveness, I would never hurt the ones I love," my voice low as I slide into a mild shade of gray slippers, Kylie returned with a dress she had just finished. It was sheer in most places allowing free movement, it had a silver and gray corset with a high neck. It was stunning, as Keziah placed a silver and moon stone circlet over my hair, it curled with intricate braids.

But I saw their worried eyes as we left my chambers heading towards the grand hall for our morning meal. This Holy place in all its magnificent glory was alive as only the night guards are ready for slumber. The halls brimming with laughter and joy, soft enchanting music played as we entered.

Mother was next two her two of three guards, her blue eyes locking with mine when I arrived "My darling child, another night has been harsh on you," she gave me a sad look before rushing to my side, her soft hands bracing the sides of my face. "I will be fine mother,"

I sit in my place, devouring food, but I did it in a ladylike way, not shoving food in my mouth. All too soon Kylie and Keziah walked me to mother's private sitting area, always see her behind the massive desk but now she has rolls of parchment, fabrics and flowers covering it.

Her smile was like a beacon of light, "Come in, come in. Much to do darling and so little time,"

"Mother we have all the time in the world," I retorted sitting next to her "We will be tasting cakes tomorrow, there are a few strange kinds now, the worlds is moving for advancing in all areas. That was something I was honestly looking forward to, cake was sinful with the sweet icing the bread so moist.

For flowers, I liked Lilies the best they seemed very regal and yet so simple, we chose fabrics, settings everyone was coming this was to be a grand event, witches, fairies, trolls, gargoyles all side by side. Food was served long ago for lunch, I was hungry again it was getting very dark now "Mother, I am very hungry. Let us go to dinner," I smiled we have much planned already, Keziah and Kylie left hours ago, leaving us to do more work for this wedding.

She looked stricken, "Oh darling, I am very sorry. Let us take our leave now," we shared many traits. Height among other facial features.

My mother's cold fingers traced my face, "My darling, I am most worried, you look ill," I was dizzy as the corridor spun "I don't feel well at this time," I felt the cold, smooth stone wall under my hand, but an anguished cry was the last sound I heard, my mother's cry was like someone had ripped her heart out.

 **Thank you for reading, please review…**


	12. Willa

_**Hello, here is another chapter of my story. I only own new characters and ideas, no money is being made from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Please review! (Also, outfits and character pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster) Edited.**_

I still woke in the early hours before the sun would even rise, I move from the warmth of my bed still feeling ill. But I forged on, moving with small steps to my alcove just to relax by looking at the stars. "You should be resting," a female voice chimed from the darkness.

A long sigh escapes my lips "Keziah, you should still be resting, not here watching me," I take my seat my eyes seeing her clearly now, she looked a little worse for the wear but better than the last I saw of her.

"Princess, it has been my duty and honor watching over you. You surprised me, it was only an accident, you're new to your powers. But as I have been told by Ophir you have nearly mastered them." She was far too forgiving.

I answered in a frustrated tone, "Yes as you see, I have nearly mastered them by nearly killing you, since I let my anger overwhelm me. It was weak," it goes silent as she walks over taking a seat next to me, her face soft as she looks at me.

"I love you, as if you were my own Shaylee. I don't watch over you because the Queen asks, I have kept watching over you because of my love. My desire to see you be a greater Queen then your mother and her mother before her. You're meant for great things if you let them happen, you have a pure heart. I am going to go to my chambers to clean up, it is passed dawn and Kylie will be here shortly," she gave another smile before she left me to ponder, well, ponder everything.

But I had to meet my grandmother in a mere few hours so I move to my bathing chambers starting to fill the excessively large round bath. I poured lavender and rose petals needing to relax or I might have another fainting spell. I undressed leaving my clothes on the floor as I walk into the tub, the hot water mixed with the petals start to sooth me.

 **Kylie point of view…**

She looks peaceful, but pale and sickly. I can't take seeing our Princess in such an ill state. I hurry to her writing desk; may she forgive me for alerting her future husband; our future king.

"Commander Gideon,

Our Princess has not been faring well these last few days, she sleeps so little, if at all. She trains all day, works with her mother until the feast, she has been having fainting spells from lack of sleep, she hardly eats. I worry for her; she looks so ill. I hope this letter finds you well.

-Kylie."

I knew my heart was leaving again to aid our Commander as I rush from the room seeing him with three others. I must wait, but I also have little time as they converse. He must sense me as his eyes start to move, looking until they fall into mine. I wait a little longer until he leaves them heading to me.

"My love, I am leaving now," his voice was husky but so warm.

I answered, "Give this to Commander Gideon, its urgent." I handed him the seal letter his brow drawn into a frown.

"I will because you ask," was all he said before placing a small but lingering kiss to my lips. "I shall see you soon," I bid him goodbye turning back to her door, she was still bathing, thankfully.

I called, "I have arrived Princess and have brought you a gift, it is laying on your bed," I smiled seeing her sit up the water cascading in waves "Well please hand me my robe," she still had a childlike wonder about her.

 **Shaylee's point of view…**

I loved gifts…

But knowing Kylie it was some form of clothes; she was a skilled dress maker. I was right a glorious dress was laid out on my bed, it was made of a beautiful royal sea blue satin, velvet material. It draped at the sleeves and flowed gorgeously with a small train. Along the ends of the sleeves, waist, chest and train was embroidered in a silvery golden pattern. It fit like a dream as she placed my long hair into braids pinning them to my head before I placed red slippers on my feet.

"Kylie, this is the best yet." It truly was she was gifted. She blushed crimson but said nothing. It even had a place for my sword, she was amazing. We walked together for our morning meal when Keziah and Ophir came upon us "A stunning vision you're, Princess," Ophir smiled bowing low.

"Good morning," I gave a small head nod to him as we four continued to walk together the halls full of life as many are headed to eat. I felt faint but pushed it away, it was getting hotter as I took my seat next to mother.

"You look paler this morning, my child," her voice worried "I feel better. Do you not see this gown I wear mother; Kylie has out done herself, yes? I can barely hold my excitement in on my wedding dress," this turned the conversation from my health to the wedding. Grandmother just smiled.

I knew she was leaving today, that she somehow thought I had finished my training. So I ate, not much but enough seeing every Gargoyle rejoicing. I stood "I have matters that need to be taken care of, mother. I will meet you in your study very soon for the menu," I smiled feeling sick.

My grandmother walked out next to me "You're cunning little one. Your mother isn't one for distraction but you manage to get her," she during training would tell me everything about my father. It was nice to hear about him; not just how brave he was. But today is just for saying goodbye.

We sat in the open courtyard for some time.

"I at a certain point in time thought it be Commander Gideon with your mother, when I was young and not so willing to let my son leave us. So when he left to attended the ball for your mother, I had no fears. Gideon was much better looking, stronger, to your father's lean build. But we received word he was in love and to be wed to Princess Lenore. I was angry at first because that meant he wasn't to return home, but I adore your mother, I see now it was always you meant for Commander Gideon you will be able to handle his rather brass nature. He needs love but so much more, he will love you, he will be all that you need and more." The sun was high; my head was spinning.

"I best be off love. I will be back to see how far you have come, you will get the notion of your powers. It's a hands-on learning," I stood regaining my footing a look of concern flashed across her face before I vanished as if it had never happened.

She answered, "With this too, you will figure it out my love," she left me standing there until sense hit me, we had been in conversation much longer than intended, lunch had passed it was getting dark now.

I hurried down the halls, my dress flying behind me seeing mother and Gage in mid conversation "Shaylee, your grandmother alerted me she had taken all your time. Now you must freshen up for supper, my darling girl," my mother was smiling from ear to ear. "Yes of course, mother,"

I felt dreadful, I moved down the corridor towards my chambers "My love, you look pale," I turned in front of me was Commander Gideon in his battle armor, he was dirty as well.

I answered in a low voice, "I have not been well," was all I was able to mutter as he engulfed me in a massive embrace "I know, word came to me from a little bird you have been very ill, not eating, fainting. Come to my chambers, I must bathe before supper and you already look more beautiful then the sun and stars." I never had a choice he just grasped my hand pulling me towards his private chambers. Many looked but we are to be married these things are normal for us now. His room is cool his bed unmade as we entered, he moved away heading to his bathing chamber, I could hear the water before he reentered the room.

His hands bracing my face "I missed you Princess," his lips came upon mine a sweet kiss before he rested his forehead on mine, we had our eyes closed. "I missed you very much, Gideon," I admitted a faint chuckle escaped his mouth.

I stood rooted to the spot as he undressed he had no real shame. His clothes discarded on the stone floors as he entered the bath, his very toned body submerged in the steaming water, I cleaned what little I could before walking in. "How was your travels?" I asked.

He answered, "They were well; we ran into some infested spots before we made it to Perth. My family is ready for their journey to meet the Princess and my future wife. My brother was a rather unpleasant one, during my time there." That was horrible of his brother, family matters.

"Was there cause for his ill mood?"

He smirked, "As he sees it, it should have been him leader of our clans to have had the honor of your hand, not me, I just am a Commander and Queens guard," he chuckled his dark green eyes looking into mine. "I see," but I really didn't. The scent of his skin filled the air as he bathed.

He asked, "Why did you choose me?" now it was I who gave a smirk "That is for me to know," he leaped from the filled tub the water hitting the floor, I screamed covering my eyes for the sake of my own purity as he laughed.

"You barbarian," I laughed "Let me dress so we might eat, or we can just stay in and have dinner in bed," his voice wasn't of humor as I gave him a look, however will he pass the ritual? "Nye, you may dress so we may head to the hall, good sir,"

I gave a few single glances to his naked backside before moving my eyes to the door "I am ready," his arm out to me.

We left his room together…

 **Please review…**


	13. Luna

_**Hello my fellow readers, here is another chapter of my story. I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Remember to check polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster and leave a review!**_

 **Year 1931…**

Commander Gideon says, "Something has been killing demons in the region of Perth. But as the Gargoyles arrive it is gone, not that I object to whatever is killing demons, I am concerned. We have no inkling of what it is," as he speaks to our Queen. I listened, this has happened over the centuries, before any could venture out to kill the advancing hoard, they are killed. Pillars of flame are all that is left. Commander Gideon is vengeful, his mind so very closed.

I asked him, "Have they sent scouts, aimed not to kill whomever it is helping us with this issue?" many turn to me with a smile, some worried.

He answered, "Why would we do such a thing, we don't know if this creature means us harm," Gideon scoffed, it was very disrespectful as I saw the purple current run over my hand, I controlled it gaining my composer.

"Well, since you have such a closed mind Commander, I will issue the order. I want three Gargoyles sent out to scout the area, I want it known this is only talking, whatever that is aiding us is not to be harmed in any way. If it meant us harm, do you not think it has had ample time to attack the Gargoyles as it has the demons? But I will also keep in mind your disrespect towards myself, the Princess," my voice was firm and steady but I was internally shaking. Everyone looked at me with placid faces, as if they thought I was right but seeing my anger flashing they said nothing.

A new voice chimed, "Thank you Princess Shaylee, I wanted the very same but Commander Gideon was very set against it. I will send word back to my own Commander, we will try and locate and have words with our allies," I turned seeing a handsome man, his accent was the same as my future husbands.

Commander Gideon stood beside my mother as she looked at the burly man "Hello, Brice. It has been many years," oh this was Gideon's little brother.

I stood which made Commander Gideon be hesitant to stand beside my mother, so I resumed my seat next to Keziah "Tension is so thick a knife could cut through it," Keziah smiled as Ophir gave a small chuckle. I smiled, Brice looked very similar to Gideon, but the looks they gave each other were far from brotherly.

Brice bowed low, "I am sorry my Queen; I will be at every meeting instead of my Commander. I was in battle at the time of the ball, I now wish I had been here as I see a true vision sitting in front of me. Hello, Commander Gideon, our parents will be here at first light," he gave a low bow to my mother.

Mother spoke, "This is my daughter Princess Shaylee," I stood moving closer to mother "It is a pleasure to meet you Brice." I smiled as he took my hand into his placing a small kiss to my hand, his eyes more bright than his brothers.

"No my Princess the pleasure is all mine. You are as stunning as the heavens," he smiled, I felt uncomfortable. I smiled moving back as Commander Gideon wasted no time taking my hand in his own, I looked up into his dark green eyes, he smiled down at me.

Mother intervened, "Commander if you could please walk me to my chambers, Brice we will have a meeting when the sun rises. My daughter sleep well," she placed a kiss to my head. "Sleep well, mother," I watched as Commander walked with her two other guards leaving the room.

I turned to Brice, "I would like a report given to myself if contact is made, I will go in haste to meet them personally. Alert our aid, Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles would like to talk," I knew it was Adam, son of Frankenstein.

He answered with a smile, "My pleasure, may I escort you to your chambers, Princess." He smiled it would be in bad taste as he is a guest here, if I declined his offer as my escort.

I gave a look to Keziah and Ophir "This once because you're a guest, Princess. I will come check on you very soon," Keziah stood her face like stone, as her eyes glared at Brice.

"Then lucky I am a guest," Brice smiled as I walked from the room heading towards Commanders chambers, not my own. Brice had this creepy vibe about him as we walked the lone halls as most are feasting.

Brice smelled of Spices and vanilla, unlike his brother, "It is a shame you have chosen a husband; I blame myself for not being at the ball. But I put our people first, I can't regret such a thing. I hope to know you better while I am here," he smiled, I was unsure if he was trying to get me to leave his brother.

He took my hand placing another kiss, smirking at me "My brother, isn't all good unlike what most think. He has a bloody past, and he will bring death in his wake," Brice said his tone serious.

With a smile, "I bid you goodnight, Brice. Thank you for your company," I smiled seeing Commander Gideon looking rather demented this evening as he stalked down the halls.

His loud voice boomed, "Brice, I suggest you remove yourself from Shaylee's side." he growled his eyes flashing with malice. "That is no way to address our Princess, my dear brother. I bid you goodnight Princess Shaylee," his hand was removed from mine.

"Leave now, before I forget we are brothers," Gideon was acting rude, this was very uncalled for.

Brice answered, "I thought you already had, Commander Gideon," Brice smiled walking from us, heading back towards Ophir and Keziah who would show him to guest accommodations.

"Commander, you can't act in such a manner, you have been very disrespectful. At this point he is a guest in this holy place," I say as he scoffs again "Enough of that as well. You will not act in such a manor towards myself," I say my eyes narrowing as he says "I am dead tired and so are you my love. Please change and come back, I need to hold you," he pleaded, he didn't need me.

I answered, "I will be come back," I place my hand over his before walking to my own chambers, I changed into my silk sleeping gown, with little more thought I took clothes for tomorrow as well. I walked from my chambers in a hurry before any saw me slipping into Commanders room with clothes.

I hung my clothes as he walked from his bath chambers, I brushed my teeth before I arrived so I was ready to have a lay in, if at all. "Come Princess," he smiled his bed was warm as I lay there, his body curled around mine his head resting atop mine.

"I think your brother rather I leave you," I say to him "No doubt for himself," he retorted as my eyes felt heavy. It was him, the way he held me, his soft humming that lulled me under.

"Sleep my Princess, I am here," was the very last thing I heard.

 **Please review…**


	14. Dark Prince

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another new chapter for my story. I still own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Check polyvore for character pictures and outfits Noellamonster. Thank you for reading, please review! Edited.**

I wake, my eyes fluttering open, feeling his vast warmth covering me. He slept still his face so peaceful. I slipped from the warmth of his arms and his bed. I walk with feather light steps towards his bathing chambers, it is smaller than mine, but it fills as I add rose and lavender petals watching them float around for a brief few moments before I stand stripping off my bed silks. The water was warm as I rest in the soothing scented water, I closed my eyes just relaxing.

I was worried about Commander Gideon's brother, I prayed he caused us no trouble while he stayed here "Only days away, then we will be married. A day I am looking forward to my love," my eyes opened seeing Commander Gideon leaning against the stone entrance, his eyes on mine,

I answered, "Yes, I will be busy with the final wedding plan's and welcoming your family." I wasn't as nervous now, even though I was very naked under the bath water. He gave me a nod, holding up my robe so I could dress for the day ahead of us.

"Are you excited for your family to be here?" I asked, trying to steel my nerves as I stood from the bath my long hair draping over my breast, covering them as I stepped from the bath. He wraps the robe around me careful not to touch my bare skin.

"If I am honest, my love. No I am not; my brother is not the boy I left in Perth. He has grown into someone I don't care for, as for my parents, I only hope they act accordingly. They come from a small rural place, where they are loud and unrulier. I was raised to try and marry your mum, but I never felt anything for her. It has been you, it will always be you," I hoped this visit was what he wanted, I couldn't have anyone ruin my wedding, it was considered bad luck.

He sat but his body was relaxed his eyes on me as I sit brushing my hair "Would you mind if we moved room's after we marry? This room is very small," I asked of him "I was under the impression we would be moving into a bigger room," he smiled, this was good.

"Yes, we will." He left me to dress as he went to bathe himself, I braided my hair placing the golden leaf circlet, it had a draped chain. I put on my undergarments before I dressed in a marron gown, it has long fluted sleeves with a V neckline and waistline. The front of the A line skirt is split and the delicate embroidery featuring ivy leaves runs down both sides. I always think Kylie out does herself, she gives me detail's on what the dress is made of, the neck line and such.

I wait now for him, but he doesn't keep me waiting long before he walks in fully dressed, his armor shinning, his hand out to me. "You look radiant, my love." He smiled, his eyes so dark but so welcoming.

"Thank you, Gideon," I could only smile, he pressed his warm lip's to my head in a small gesture of affection.

"I can't come back in here after we leave, the wedding is two days' time. It will be disrespectful to all," I whisper feeling his body tense up.

He answered, "I know; I wish it could be different but it is how we live. But in two days' you will be my wife, I will be your husband, we can be together as much as we desire," the way he said it was implying more, I just wanted his warmth.

We leave hand in hand, heading to the large dining hall, our fellow Gargoyles smiled wishing us well as he stopped leaving me with Ophir and Keziah as he had to go to mother's chambers. "Now you must not talk, or be close to Commander Gideon until your wedding, he will only see you once you are married," Ophir lectured as I gave him a firm nod.

"I will of course do as all before me have done," I say as we enter the grand dining hall, I see Brice chatting with two new comers, a man with Gideon's build, he looks so very similar, the woman wasn't very tall but her eyes are bright like Brice's, but the very same color of Commander Gideon.

Brice smiles, "And there she is, a glorious sight to behold," Brice said walking over to us.

"I hope Queen Lenore comes in a haste, Brice is becoming an issue," I hear Keziah before she exit's the room leaving me with Ophir.

"I hope you have slept well, Brice." I let him kiss my hand, he gives me a rather dashing smile.

He answered, "I did, thank you for having us here in this holy place. This is my father, Jai, he was ruler before me. This is my mother Willa," he introduced his and Commander Gideon's parents.

"It is an honor to be in your presence Princess Shaylee," Jai bowed as did Willa "The pleasure is all mine, please sit and eat," I smiled as we moved to the long table, Gargoyles watching in case they wished me harm.

We all stood seeing mother walk in, a little color in her cheeks, with her guard and Keziah in tow, Keziah, broke from the group heading towards me. Commander Gideon, his marron cloak buckled to his armor, it moves with him. Commander Gideon looks ready to come to me, but now we can't be close.

"Jai and Willa, it has been many years, we have much to talk about. After we feast, we will be having a council meeting to which you will be joining." Mother said her voice firm, something was wrong. They agreed, now we eat. Brice is seated next to Ophir who is on my left, he looks at me every so often.

My stomach was turning with the unwanted attention "I am finished," I announced pushing my plate away nearly full as Keziah gave me a wary look. Commander Gideon was watching me, his eyes moving from my plate to myself. I just shook my head, causing him to look angry, he looked away.

"Then let us go to the council room," mother smiled standing as did her guard, Ophir and Keziah walked at my sides as Brice, Jai, and Willa walked together, we headed to the grand council room, but there were no others when we arrived.

I took my seat at the smaller throne, as the guard took their seats, the rest sat across from us.

"We seem to have some issues in Perth, not just a new ally. But the fact Brice has not come to a single meeting since you were given leadership of the Perth Gargoyles. Under your rule, Jai, this was unheard of, but you allow this travesty to happen with your own child, I understand at times he was in battle but the others he was in Perth, able to come, but still he sends another in his place. Now he alerts us he will come, but it seems more to watch the Princess who is marrying his brother in two days' time." Her voice was firm but soft, stern but leant at the same time.

Jai looked at his son, his eyes cold like Commander Gideon "Explain yourself son, I was under the impression you have come each time. That you were seeking the Princess's hand," I could only watch as my mother raised her brow.

"Your son never came to the ball, all asked of your clan's absence. The disrespect it showed towards myself and the Princess. I am taking his right to rule away until he learns how to be a better ruler," this angered Brice, he stood his nostrils flaring.

"I am the best ruler Perth has seen, better than my father before me. Better than my so called brother, you were raised to wed Queen Lenore while I was molded to marry her daughter, Princess Shaylee. Now you have what I want," he yelled as his parents look shocked.

Jai answered, "I will take over, until I train another more competent ruler. I must go back to Perth and alert the clan of all this. I will be back for your wedding Gideon," his father left us without another word, his blue cloak billowing in the wind.

Willa looked close to tears now seeing her son's at each other. Commander Gideon rose from his seat, his face was dead, but the anger rolled off him making the air bitter around us. "Princess Shaylee belongs to no one; she will be my wife. I will be at her side as she rules after her mother, I will watch her become all she was meant to be, all the while just giving her love, comfort, advice, guidance, I will never rule. With this I am happy, happy being Commander and her husband, something you wouldn't ever have been satisfied with Brice." I gazed at Keziah who was watching them go at each other with words.

Brice was just as angry, "We all know your wedding can't take place if any stand up and say object. I will be there; I will be the one to object. She deserves more than a cold-blooded killer, you killed for fun, for sport, not just demons brother. You bring into your marriage lies, and blood," I gasped my eyes moving between them, this was now all too much.

Ophir stood "You will ascend before you could utter a word Brice of Perth, I will not stand for any to ruin Princess Shaylee's wedding day. Commander Gideon's past is just that his past, his future lays with our Princess," he growled out moving forward.

"My son, if you feel you must continue to hold such hate for your brother, my son. You should go home, I will not allow you to be this cold to him, he left us, but you have held a grudge for too long." Willa stood now, her words seemed to be a physical blow to Brice.

"He left, he was to rule, I was supposed to marry her. I was left to deal with being ruler, a job I never wanted, I wanted to be a warrior. Of course, mother, I should have known you would take his side, your precious Gideon," he scoffed at his own mother, who let tears fall.

Commander Gideon growled "You dare speak to our mother in such a manner," he bellowed as I stood leaving without any noticing, I walked away, away from all the loud fighting. I make my way to the Chapel, I bend down on the pillows, lighting a single candle before I pray.

"Michael, please guild me in my endeavors. Let there be peace soon, show me I am on your path still," I say in my head, just feeling lost.

Soon I move from the room walking to mother's study, Kylie was waiting outside the door "Good morning Princess," she smiled "Good morning Kylie," I smiled back seeing mother and her Guard coming our way.

"Shaylee love, Brice has left. He rather not be at the wedding," she said with a tad of sorrow in her voice, her job was never easy.

Gideon was still angry "I swear child must you sneak off," Keziah came to my side making sure Commander Gideon was a very god distance away.

"Let us finish the details, come Willa," mother smiled as we are ushered into her study by Keziah and Ophir, I give one last look to Gideon, a small smile is on his face. I wouldn't see him for two days, he would be going through a purity ritual, if he failed our wedding was not to take place, I was already deemed as pure as fresh snow.


	15. Demon

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy! I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Check my polyvore if you'd like to see outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. Please leave a review! Edited.**_

I sit in the alcove reading but my mind is barely able to grasp the words printed on these pages. It only has been hours since I have seen Commander Gideon, but I couldn't get my mind off his past, what it really entailed. It seems Ophir knew, knew of it all. Brice made very intriguing points, something my future husband and I will be discussing in great length once we marry.

I was pulled from my thought's by a soft knock to my door "Enter," my voice carrying, Keziah and Jai walk in "Princess we have made contact with the newest ally, he will only speak with you. He lives in a cabin on the very edge of Perth. Bring your guard, but we must leave to be back before your wedding," he smiled he was trying to undo all his son's wrongs.

"I will ready myself, Keziah alert only my mother and Ophir," I say standing as she bowed closing the door behind her, this was my chance to meet him, too see if we are now on the same side. I hurried now, my hair was already up in a braid as I took a dark green gown from my wardrobe with a Scottish widow hood handmade by Kylie, it has fabulous sleeves that almost reach the floor, they are trimmed in wine red braiding the neckline and hood of the gown are trimmed in the wine red braiding and it has a corset style closure back with lacing the hood is lined in green satin. To finish off the gown is a medieval styled hip belt for my sword in wine red with a fabulous leaf design in gold. I took my mother's crown she wore at my age when she married father, it was gold with leaf's, last was my sword, I had to be ready for anything.

I was ready as I exited my chambers seeing my guard, Willa and Jai with my mother who looks worried. "Shaylee my child, I am not sure you should be the one to go," she said before she reached me.

I stood tall, answering her, "Mother, I am going. Our ally has asked to speak to me, it is my duty to Michael and our great race to meet with this man. I will have my guard, I have been trained, I will be back in this holy place before my wedding," I say giving her no room to argue, my words chosen with care as she gazed at me.

"You will be a better Queen than I," she placed a small kiss to my forehead "Be safe," she whispered.

"My Queen, we will do all in our power to ensure she stays safe," Ophir bowed when Willa spoke "Shouldn't my son be alerted of his brides leaving?" she questioned.

"Willa, enough. Gideon might be your baby, but our Princess nor our Queen answer to him, a thought you must remove from your head." Jai snapped at his wife.

I answered, "No he will not be told, he will never rule, I will. He will be at my side guiding me but that is all Willa. Is this an issue?" I asked her my purple eyes boring into hers as the magic rushed over my skin, it was like a living things moving with me as she bowed, it touched her, I needed her to tell the truth.

"No my Princess, I only wanted your marriage to begin with no secrets," she only could tell the truth.

"Start with your son, he has been keeping them not I," I walked away leaving my mother and Willa behind in my haste to leave.

The night air was cool, with a very slight breeze we stand together on the west tower I knew Gideon was close in the right tower, I glance over seeing Gage at the top of the tower watching, shaking his head. "Follow me Princess, it shall only be three hours before we reach Perth," Jai says as we take to the air, my Amethyst Gargoyle form taking over as my wings span is greater than theirs.

 **Day break in Perth…**

I have roamed this Holy palace, seeing Commander Gideon's old room, I sit at the head of the table while they have their morning meal, conversation was going so fast. Brice was at the end of the table watching me with narrowed eyes.

"I will be leaving in the next few minutes Keziah, yourself and Ophir will go with until I reach his cabin. I will have you wait, after we will leave, we have a wedding to make it too." I say as they bowed their heads, the food was different here, I wasn't very fond of it. I pushed my plate away.

I move from the table "Princess, we will also like to send a guard, just until you reach ten miles from him. After I will escort you home for your glorious wedding to my eldest son," he boasted as all Gargoyles pounded the tables, yelling in their glee as I flinched at the sheer noise they made. Gideon was right very unruly.

"They are a rough bunch but they are very skilled," Ophir smiled his hand on my back "Your guard is welcome," Keziah said as I gave her a nod. We exited the grand hall, Jai showed us a stunning tower over looking lush land, most took to the sky as I followed, my amethyst hard skin shimmered in the sunlight, most look in awe.

The tree's pass us by as we fly, the air hitting my face when dead ahead is two Gargoyles "I will find their reason, Ophir took off faster, as we slowed. Every Gargoyle surrounded me, I watched for a few moments until I see them flying over." Once closer I see it was Barachel and Levi, Gideon's minions, they worshipped his skill.

"I am sorry Princess Shaylee, Commander Gideon sent us." Barachel said as I raised my hand in frustration, a deep purple bolt struck a tall willow tree causing it to shatter and fall as I sighed. My powers are tied to me, tied to my emotions.

I retorted, "You don't answer to Commander Gideon; you have shamed our Princess. You answer only to our Queen and Princess Shaylee," Keziah was protective of me, I looked at them.

"Go, I don't need aid. I thank you for your effort, but I have many already." I say my voice cracked like a whip as they looked pained. "We meant no disrespect, we live to serve, Michael, our Queen and now Princess Shaylee." With that they fled back to our Palace.

Only when my feet touched the barren ground did I return to my human form "Stay," I said in a firm tone seeing on the horizon his cabin.

I walked on until I reached the door, I needed not knock as it opened and in the door frame stood Adam son of Frankenstein. "Come in," was all he said his voice gruff.

I find myself sitting "You're a welcomed sight Adam," I smile.

"You're not alone," he said back his eyes on my guard far off in the distance.

I answered, "No, that is unwise for me to be so. They are ten miles away, but you don't wish me harm. How have you been?" I asked his eyes warm and welcomed even though his up front personally suggested otherwise.

"I have been trying to stay out of the battle, but it comes to me." he handed me a steaming cup, I sipped tasting lemon tea.

"I will alert the Gargoyles to leave you be, as for the Demons I have no control of them," he gave me a look, he was worried.

"I heard them, they are looking for you, for their Prince. I kill all that cross my path," I look around many weapons all engraved with the symbol of Michael himself.

"Yes, I have been attacked at my palace. I will never go willingly," I smile but he looks angry.

He spoke, "I don't trust your mother to do right by me, the first sign I am not on your side, that I am on mine she would have had Commander Gideon kill me. But you, I trust, shall you ever need my aid I am here, I travel but I am at your side," this warmed me like no other.

"I thank you Adam, I welcome you. You have my protection around any Gargoyle, they will not try to harm you. I will also stand at your side," I say as we talked for a some time before I rose "I must take my leave, I am in constant danger, be well Adam son of Frankenstein," I placed a kiss to his head before I walked from his home towards the clan waiting for me on the very edge of the forest.

I spoke, "He is to be left to his own devices. He is a good man, if he needs aid then you will aid him. Send word to your clan, this is my order any who disobey will be killed on spot," I say my voice taking on a new tone, that of a ruler; of their future Queen.

Jai sent many back as we took the long flight home, I enjoyed flying seeing the Ocean below me as it was getting dark, when something entangled around my leg pulling me down at a rapid pace. I flew down not letting them pull me further, as I took my sword cutting the rope, on the ground I landed turning human seeing Demons, but what held me was Brice standing with them.

"Come with me Princess, I have control of this hoard, deny me they will attack," he smiled it wasn't pleasant anymore; it was diabolical at best. The other Gargoyles landed beside me.

"My son…what have you done?" Jai looked destroyed his son turned on his race but I couldn't take the time to stand any longer.

"I will never come with you," I said standing tall, my blade out as I readied to defend myself.

As my anger grew my hands shook, I focused thinking of fire before seeing it erupt around demons their own blood red fire mixing with the bright purple. Brice attacked as did the remaining demons as my power lashed out. Brice came at me his blade making a loud sound against mine, I turned placing a kick to his chest before raising my hand sending fire at him. The battle was all around us, pillrs of fire erupting.

I spoke loud, "We have killed enough; we must flee we can't count on aid." We took to the skies; we are very close. My arm burned as blood dripped blue. We landed half an hour later. Gargoyles rushed over, Ophir picked my form up running to the Ward.

"I must alert the Queen," Keziah left as well, I heard Jai "I must alert my son and wife,"

 **Commander Gideon's point of view…**

I sit here with my returned guard, she sent them home with a very firm warning not to cross her again, I was proud but so angry. I would see her in 24 hours, but I sit here worried why was she gone, I should have been with her. It is my job to protect her.

Her grandmother sits here chanting with others, I was pure, not pure of mind but pure as in never have I been with another woman. There is no knock just the door bursting open, my father was standing there, blood on his armor as I stood.

"Where is Princess Shaylee?" his face broke as mother stood fear in her eyes.

"Brice has turned on us all, he joined the Dark Prince in his anger. He attacked Princess Shaylee, she was able to kill many, she fought him but we had to flee with our numbers low. She was hurt, but she will be fine my son. I am sorry, sorry I didn't protect our Princess, my daughter," he went on one knee.

"Stand, we need a guard back to Perth, make sure none have turned with him. Even if that means you will not be here at my wedding," I say "We will go as well, our magic can protect him and gain truth from your clan,"

All I could do was watch them leave.


	16. Barachel

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter that I hope yall will enjoy! I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. For outfits and character pictures go check out my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

I have started to feel ill after the first 38 hours away from Gideon, so now with another 23 hours until it is okay to see each other and we shall add another four hours until we will be able to see each other at our ceremony. I have yet to see the gown that Kylie has made for this day, it is in the room where I will ready myself with my mother, Keziah, and Kylie, Willow would be with her son. My body has broken out in a cold clammy sweat, I lay in bed.

"You look ill my Princess," I barely moved hearing Keziah as she enters my chambers.

I answered, "It happens," I say staring off, my room was empty. Ophir and Gage moved my belonging into my new room, bigger, Keziah and Kylie gave me their word it would be to my personal liking.

She sits watching me a shirt in her hands "Here I went and made Gideon give me his personal idem in hope it will help you," I smiled the dark top smelled of him, I held it but felt no better, if honest I felt worse.

"Take it, it makes it worse. It's misleading, it smells of him but he is not here,"

"Your grandmother said once you have bonded this will not happen," she said when I scoffed "That does me no good now, the witch in me wants to see him, be close. Now I will feel even worse by my wedding day," I became very frustrated now.

"Aye," was all she says, there was not much she could say.

Another two hours passed when mother walked in a smile graced her face as she takes a seat on my bed "My little angel, I wish for only your happiness, you are ill." She stroked my wet hair.

"Mother, it's just the un-gargoyle half craves for him, but our rules say we can't," I moan moving to my side "It wasn't always this way," she smiled taking her leave as the sun was set. Kylie and Gage brought food since I wasn't to leave this room.

Gage looked upon me his eyes worried "Kylie, how is my gown?" I asked eating some grapes "It is finished, it waits for you; it is a medium cream colored," she smiled but couldn't tell me anymore.

But soon I am alone with hours until my wedding, a day my mother has been planning for years. I open my window letting the cool air enter my room making my way to the arm chair, it wouldn't hurt to rest and try to relax; my hair falling all over the place.

It is near one in the morning when my door makes a very small sound, a very tall figure sneaks in, but I knew his smell, my body relaxing finally. He moves closer "My Princess," his voice drifted, he dropped to his knees his hands grip my waist pulling me nearly off the chair. It felt so good when his body was pressed to mine "The rules don't matter, I needed to see you," his voice harsh, he never liked to break our rules but still in times he knew it had to happen.

I am just content to let him hold me, but with ease he lifts me carrying me to the bed. I can already feel sleep coming in waves. His body pressed against mine as his fingers moved over my bare arms, trailing up my arm to my neck than through my hair "Sleep my love, my Princess. Tomorrow you will be my wife, and I your husband," I smiled closing my eyes.


	17. Levi

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story for you all to enjoy. As yall know I don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits lease go check and follow my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I wake alone in my bed but his smell is still fresh in the air. Soon, so very soon, the halls will be packed. We will wed where my father wed my mother in the grand chapel, not all will fit, many will cascade into the courtyard until we make our first grand appearance as man and wife atop the grand hall balcony. I move from the warmth of the bed, but not five feet do I make it when the door burst open, my mother smiling as she walked in with Keziah and Kylie rushing behind her.

"Good you have woken; you must have some food while we ready you. Many have returned to this Holy place to bear witness to your grand union. Come now, we make our way to your dressing room," my mother has lost all her sense's. I cover myself with my robe as I am rushed from my room, a room one day my own child will sleep in. the halls are decorated with white gloss mere, flowers, and ribbons. All bow to us as we in our haste rush to the dressing room.

I am not fit to be roaming halls in my bed clothes, my long blonde hair a mess, not a right fit state for their Princess to be seen in. but for now we walk into the dressing room, the door shut behind us "Her hair shall be first, so we may fit her dress over it," Kylie cut in this was her area.

I ate apples, grapes, and cheese while Kylie worked her fingers through the mass amounts of my full hair. I couldn't eat much; the feast tonight would be one to remember. It was already looking stunning, a braid crown with curls and a fish tail braid framed my face as my mother stood in front of me, a dark blue box in her hands.

"I wore this the day I married your father, now you my daughter will wear it when you marry," her voice broke, tears filled her eyes. Nestled inside was a Sterling Silver with Blue Zircon gems, she placed the circlet on my head, it rested against my forehead. "We have thirty minutes until it is time for her walk," Ophir and Keziah say together as they watched us.

I sit letting Kylie place a minimal amount of makeup on, I was growing more scared by the second. Keziah and Kylie walked over with the gown covered in a silk bag. I stood and turned letting them pull the fabric over me, it was huge. The gown was cream colored with pink, blue flowers adoring it. As my veil was placed, it was time, the sleeve's to my slender wrist.

"Come now, it is time for your last walk as an un-married woman. It gives you time to reflect on the choice you have made, to leave the choice behind and make another." This was a silly tradition, but Ophir and Keziah held the doors open as my mother was the first to walk through them in her silver gown, everyone ready for the wedding.

I walked next as Kylie made sure my dress didn't bunch up, the train was in place as I walked from the room all eyes on me as I walked to where I would marry Commander Gideon, I need not think if this was the right choice, because I loved him.

The halls filled as I walked "Are you ready?" mother asked me her face full of love "I am," it would be Ophir who would walk me into Commander Gideon's arms.

"Good, now I will take my place at the altar." With another swift kiss she was gone with Keziah. I stood with Ophir until the doors reopened "My Princess, you have grown into an amazing young Princess. I have been so proud to have watched you grow, your father would also have been proud of the lady you have become." I wanted to cry, in fact it was already building up as he gave a hardy laugh.

"Don't fret my young Princess," his voice was calm.

I wait hearing the harp playing alongside the piano, my arm intertwined with Ophir's when the double doors opened the grand hall was filled wo the brim, white, pink, and blue filled the room. "It's time," he said as Gage and Nat held the doors open wide, both in a bow as we started the wedding march. Left foot, right foot together, something so simple was so bothersome.

Through the veil I could finally see him; Gideon was waiting. His armor was shimmering in the noon day sun coming from the stain glass window. His smile was the one I couldn't wait to wake up to. It seemed like an eternity before I stood in front of him.

"Do you Queen Lenore, the humble, the Just, give your Daughter Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles to Commander Gideon of Perth, Commander of the Queens guard your only daughters hand in marriage," High Gargoyle Lukia said his voice old yet it held so much power and demanded respect.

"I don't," the room went silent, my heart dropped as Gideon looked beyond devastated at her words.

"I, Queen Lenore, give Commander Gideon the gift of her, she belongs to no man." Now she placed my small hands into the much larger ones of my future husbands, I was home.

"I will love her, I will protect her, I will cherish her always as long as we live and even after we ascend to the heavens," Commander Gideon took my hands as mother gave him a smile before taking her seat at her throne.

"We have all gathered in the Holy Place to be witness to this great and powerful union. Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles to Commander Gideon of the Queens Guard," was spoken but my eyes stayed locked with the dark green eyes of Gideon.


	18. Father

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Edited.**_

"May your days be blessed," was heard, it rang through the air as hand in hand Gideon and I walked to the largest balcony "May I, Queen Lenore, introduce your future Queen, Princess Shaylee and her new husband Commander Gideon. Let the celebration begin," mothers voice was loud and clear as cheers rang loud echoing off the pillars.

We stood our hands joined for all to see before the feast began. It felt right to have his hand in mine, we would be joined forever; even after we ascend. I looked up to him, his dark green eyes moved down to me it was as if time had stopped; his lips pressed to mine, I could feel my magic as we kissed for all to see. The cheers became deafening bright purple light surround my husband and I what, looked like silver sparks wet off as we pulled away, his smile was brilliant as he led me from the balcony.

"Now we feast," we hear mother, she turned walking behind us with her Guard, but for today Commander Gideon walked at my side. I was happy, my body feeling as if I was floating as he guided me to the massive grand hall where food was laid out as many are entering after us. His hand gentle as he sat me on my smaller throne, he took a normal seat to my left as my mother our great Queen sat on her throne to my right.

The celebration was grand as my clan and many others rejoiced, they drink praising my wedding and the divine grace of Michael as Willa danced with her son, my eyes moved with them as he looked at his mother with love as she laughed. "May I have the pleasure, Queen Lenore?" Jai bowed low his hand out as my mother smiled placing her hand in his.

My mother moved with such grace as they danced, I drank cider not much for wine "We will be preforming ancient magic tonight, one to help ensure you wake tomorrow with a child resting in your womb," my grandmother says as I stand looking at her.

I stood tall "I am grateful that you would do such draining magic for me, but I must decline and ask for your word you will not. Michael will bless us all once again with young ones, we are no one to stand in vein against him," she looked torn but she recessed.

She touched my face "Your father would be proud, you have my word," she smiled a few tears spilled from her eyes "Thank you," I knew this was a harsh world where we might not have another young one run the halls, but my faith was strong Michael wouldn't abandon us as we continue to do his will and purge this world of the evil here.

I danced with Draco next, he was happy that our Princess has found one worthy of her grace. Gage dances with Kylie, she would never be a warrior but a maker of clothes, a skill we couldn't put to waste, her mother very grateful her daughter would be spared that life.

My mother tapped her flute glass as all stopped, she had their full attention "Please all sit, Commander Gideon has a gift for his bride," I was helped by Kylie and Keziah as Ophir stood behind as a guard. I watched Gideon take his seat on the polished marble seat of the grand piano, marron cloak pushed behind him as he gave another smile before a new melody played, one I have never heard.

It was so entrancing, it was filled with hope, love, happiness, and so many more positive emotions as the hall fell silent as he played, his family looked on in pure awe at him, a skill they must not have known he possessed. I felt the tears welling up as he played "May I have this dance? I stand in place of your father as he watches from the heavens. It was him who thought me worthy of your protection," Ophir held his hand to me, as I set mine in his thunder boomed, the rain was now falling in heavy sheets as my mother smiled tears falling as I stood taking to the dance floor.

We dance to the piano my husband played "It is said when the rain comes on days we celebrate it is a loved one shedding tears," Ophir smiled as I cried thinking my father was here in some way, he was here to see me marry his best friend. Once the music stopped Ophir handed me over to my husband for the very last dance, it was near midnight, it was our first dance.

He held me close now, as music played, I didn't care we are watched by so very many this was our time, all I could see was him in this time. I was lost in his eyes as he gazed at me, as if he saw me, my soul, my aura and he loved what he saw. "I love you Shaylee, more than anything or anyone. For me it has always been you," his breath hit me, the smell of chocolate, and vanilla from our grand cake.

"For me it has been you, it will always be you, when I close my eyes it is you I see. When I feel lost it is you that leads me back," his eyes became glossy as the song ended, I had an idea as I stood away from him.

"I want all female Gargoyles to stand in this circle, not any who have been married." They all rushed to do it all smiling as I turned my back to them facing Gideon "Whomever catches my bouquet will be married next," I smiled as they laughed, I tossed it over my body hearing very female screams and laughter. When I turned, Keziah held it firmly in hand, my mother gave her a look.

"I have no issue with marrying my heart and soul," Ophir smiled as Keziah launched herself into his waiting arms as cheers and pounding was heard, that was when Gideon and I made our escape.

 **I received a review, a tad angry nothing happened at the wedding. The was never the point, the story isn't over.**


	19. Helena

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Gideon lead's me through the stone covered halls, his warm hand in mine as he leads me to our room, the one we would share from this day forward. My dress was becoming heavy and hard to move around in as we walked together, our hands joined. "I love you Shaylee," was whispered as I gazed up to my husband "I love you as well, Gideon," I say my voice low and sweet as he let my hand go, his own braced on the double oak doors pushing them open it was magnificent a mixture of both rooms, with silver and midnight blue.

"I will run us a bath," he said after closing the doors, a single click was heard telling me he locked them, my stomach was filling with flying creatures, this was my fear. But I squared my shoulders moving into the room, a joined room filled with books, an alcove, my reading chair and his desk, on the other side was another small room filled with his own weapons, on the wall mounted for me to take at my leisure was my blade. "Come," was said from behind me, my dressed nearly knocked the table over as it swept across the floor.

"After we remove the dress Kylie is waiting to take it, it will be cleaned and held with your mothers." He smiled coming closer, a very predator like look in his eyes. His fingers moved over the lacing of the back, until the dress was slipping off and I was nearly unclothed next to him, he wasted no time in bending down helping me from the dress, taking it into his arms towards the door as I escaped to the bath chamber where I un-dressed setting them in the large wicker basket. The shoes placed close to it. I was in the hot water filled with Jasmine, Rose and Lavender, the talk mother gave me echoing in my head, we are now husband and wife. We would see each other like no other, be with each other like no other, this was going to happen as I dipped my head under the water as if it could wash the fears from my head.

Once above water the door was heard closing soon he stand's in the door way to our personal bathing chamber. He wasted no time in removing his own clothes, they were about to be tossed to the floor "No, Gideon, please place them in the wicker. Our room shouldn't be like filth," I am still un-sure of myself as I talk to my husband who chuckled dropping his personal things into the wicker. I turned away before he removed the last garment a minute later I felt his body sliding in behind my own, dear Michael his very toned naked body was pressed against mine. My head was on his chest as we relaxed but how could I relax? "This is perfect," came from Gideon, his eyes closed, his head back on the cushion "It is very nice," I answered and it was, it was soothing.

His hands moved into my hair "You sound un-sure," now his voice was worried "It is not as such, Gideon. You're a bold man, I don't hold that much boldness, this is very new for me, bathing with another, a man, my husband," he chuckled as I frowned at him.

"You think too much over this, you're my wife, I am your husband. This first night will be different but we will cherish each other every night," he spoke with such confidence before placing his lips to mine in a searing kiss his hands moving over my bare thighs "We should wash," I pulled away as his eyes held a glint of humor. I washed my legs feeling the soft motions of my husband moving the brush over my back, soon we are finished and ready to leave the tub as it drained. He was the first to move from the tub, I tried not to turn seeing his very male backside, my face flushed as I did turn "Come love," my eyes turned seeing him with my robe in his hands. I gathered all the strength I could as I with grace stood from the tub my hair falling over my breast, Gideon held his palm to me giving me assistance from the large deep tub before wrapping me in the warmth my robe provided.

I sat combing through my hair as he lay naked in our bed, I wore pale pink silks when I joined my husband. "Please don't fear this," his voice was so deep, warm but filled with love as his hand touched my face "Will it hurt?" a look crossed his face.

"I have heard the first time yes," at least he was honest no matter what I would remember this night as his body moved nearly atop mine, as we kissed. My tongue fluttered against his, and his hands were deep in the softness of my hair, and it was like time unspooled around us. His lips so warm and soft moved down until me was kissing my neck, running his tongue over the skin before placing a soft nibble soothing it again with his lips.

My body lays naked before him, his eyes moving over every inch before he explores more with his lips, making my body ache with need under him. Once Gideon's motions moved to my bare breast, I was over the edge. His hands slide down my body. His entire form is moving down my figure, disappearing as he shifts downward and suddenly his chest is hovering above my hips; suddenly I can't see him anymore. I can only make out the top of his head, the curve of his shoulders, the unsteady rise and fall of his back as he inhales, exhales. He's running his hands down and around my bare thighs up and up again, up past my ribs, around my lower back and down again, just past my hip bone. His fingers hook around the waist of my underwear and I gasp. His lips touch my bare stomach.

It's just a whisper of a kiss but something collapses in my skull. It's a feather-light brush of his mouth against my skin in a place I can't quite see. It's my mind speaking in a thousand different languages I don't understand. And I realize he's working his way up my body. He's leaving a trail of fire along my torso, one kiss after another, and I really don't think I can take much more of this; I really don't think I'll be able to survive this. There's a whimper building in my throat, begging to break free and I'm locking my fingers in his hair and I'm pulling him up, onto me, on top of me.

I barely recognized her own voice, low and strained. Every muscle trembled, as much with tension as with bliss, a heavy anticipation that tangled her in knots. He tried to not move as I wiggled under him, the ache, the pain there as he was inside me. "Shh love," his fingers swept the tears as he tried calming me.

"Tell me you love me," Gideon groaned moving a little at a time.

"I love you, and only you," He rewarded my confession with a long thrust that drove a cry from my throat.


	20. A joyous surprise with a little vomit

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Before I even can feel my eyes try to flutter open, I feel the soreness aching from varies parts of my still unclothed body. The room was still dark, morning hours away. I just rest with my head placed on his chest. Gideon was still in slumber my finger tracing through the mess of hair on his chest, he had a decent amount but not too much. I breathed in deep trying to relax myself, the aroma of spices, chocolate, Jasmine, and honeysuckle. I move from the warmth of the bed needing to relieve myself, my body ached in places I have never thought it possible to ache, my movements are stiff and uncoordinated.

I slipped on my robe, our suite was a little chilled by the coming Winter, it was not logical to lite the fire knowing I was heading back to our shared bed. Soon I walk from our bathing chambers, my body chilled as I slipped in between the covers feeling warmth spread through me.

His deep voice made me jump nearly falling from the bed "Where did you go?" he asked.

"To the restroom, I don't fully understand your desire to know. You already know I didn't leave the room," I say making myself comfortable hearing his grumble from beside me.

He answered, "You're right," he relented pulling me closer, my head once again on his chest as his fingers traced invisible shapes into my bare skin. My eyes heavy, the feeling of impending sleep gripped me, this was bliss.

Being happy made the days go by, they ticked by like hands of a clock, days turned into years, we have had more peace in this small brief moments.

 **Year 1998…**

"My wife, my love. Please," I stood in my forest green and cream colored flared sleeved gown, it skirted out as it hit the floor. I paced around our room in my anger, his brother has caused issues in Perth and I was to send Gideon to deal with it, but I was more hesitant with the Dark Prince working alongside him in his endeavors,

I turn "Gideon, times have changed, the world has changed. Your brother has been working beside the dark Prince, we have advanced, yes. But that doesn't ease any of my worries, I am with child, we have been blessed again with the births of young ones. Keziah just days ago gave birth to Julian, a fine little boy, I know it is my duty to send you, but as your wife, the mother of your future child, I don't like this, don't like the situation." I snapped. A small round bump protruded from my body, hard to the touch. I have hidden it, my dresses more flowing around the waist but this was about to come to an end. I was growing rounder now, Kylie knew of this child growing inside me.

Gideon stood, his dark green eyes boring into mine, "Shaylee, you're my wife but also my Princess and you will as you have always done, by doing right by our race, and to Michael himself. I will return, I will come home to you and our un-born child," he promised, his lips pressed to my forehead as I let out a sigh. He was right.

"Go then, but take the very best with you." I ordered and with a simple bow he turned placing his armor on, it glimmered in the morning sun. I knew Terra would be coming to give me a update and it was best if my husband was away while I met with her.

I had a few human spy's all rather well connected, it was easier to gather information and use our recourses well. I have made strong advancement in the clan leaders eyes, with every raid, every hoard taken out. I walk from our room with my arms entangled in Commander Gideon's, he would soon leave to collect my mother as I sit for breakfast.

He spoke, "I will meet you in a few my love," as he placed a gentle kiss to my lips his hand rested on the womb our child rested in, his fingers moving ever so softly. I watched him walk from me for a moment before turning, smelling the lingering aroma of bacon being cooked, fruit and links. I hurried a little, I was famished.

The dining hall was filled as I took my seat next to Ophir and Keziah who held Julien in her arms as I held mine out for her child. "Of course, you may," Keziah set her son into my arms, he had her dark brown swirling eyes, but his father's hair, with little ringlets, he looked even days old to have an even mixture of his parents. Keziah and Ophir eat while I care for their little one, the doors re-open as all stand but myself.

My mother in her periwinkle blue silk gown walked into the room, the room filled with the scent of respect, admiration. I sit giving her a smile, her eyes held so much wisdom and love, love for me, love for her people. The smell of citrus and honeysuckle surround me as she sits in her throne next to me, her arms out for her turn. Julian was the first young one to this clan.

"No," I say as my mother looked taken back, I backtracked, I was shamed.

I smiled, "I just need another moment," my voice pleading, she smiled sipping from her goblet as my husband chuckled, my eyes narrowed.

"Gideon, come please," now he couldn't refuse as his body moved walking over.

He gave me a look, "Yes my Princess,"

"Here hold Julian," now he looked shocked, but as an order he couldn't refuse, he could but it wouldn't bode well for him. He held his arms as I stood placing Julian into his arms, as every Gargoyle watched this. He held the baby with so much care but so awkward at the same time, but he gazed at this tiny little Gargoyle. My mother took pity on her lead guard and took the infant into her arms, cradling his head in the crook of her arms. I watched this, she gave small little bounces as she glided along the floor, I tried watching mother and Keziah at every turn to gain knowledge.

"I have to go now, my love. Be safe while I am gone." It was a warning not to do anything foolish in his absence, but I mostly would.

But in very bad timing I vomited, it covered my husband, his eyes traveled down but he didn't look upset. As a few laughed before turning them into coughs.

"Now we must tell them," he whispered placing a kiss to my head before turning to the full hall. "Please everyone, I have news." the room was silent as my mother sat looking pale and worried over my illness.

Gideon's voice boomed, "Princess Shaylee is with child," his voice so proud as his hands rested on the round bump where our child rested. The hall erupted in an ear splitting sound as Gideon moved in front of me as if he needed to protect me.

My mother was the first to me "My child," her eyes filled with tears, as her hands found the round bump "Your father would be so happy," she looked beyond happy at having a grandchild.

Gideon, that man boiled my blood, he used the distraction of alerting my pregnancy to change and depart to Perth.


	21. Returning

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. My beta has been at her boyfriend's house and geeking out. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Now that my beloved husband has alerted our clan, my mother the Queen of my delicate condition, never was I alone. A guard was with me as I walked but they can't come any further, this meeting was between Terra and I. "Stay, this does not concern any but myself." My voice firm and full of my birth right. Terra was already here the smell of chamomile and grass filled the air in the small chamber on the ground floor.

They looked ready to go against me in this but thought better of themselves. I could walk into the chamber alone seeing Terra lighting a candle "Thank you for coming," my voice low as Terra turned her blonde hair shorter, her face paler the stresses she faces are a struggle.

But she smiled still "No thank you, Princess Shaylee. Naberius plans to attack this place in days' time, he wants a book and yourself, he needs me to create host for his lost demons," I sit my hands braced on my round belly, this was very upsetting as I pounder how to alert mother. I knew the book he was in search of one that by one days passing would be burned and no longer able to cause havoc in its wake.

"Thank you, Terra. We will be ready and the book I will destroy myself, it should have never been kept. You look frazzled, please sit," she was so brilliant and a benefit to our cause and her own.

"I was attacked last night, I am well. But I was lucky to be saved by a man, his name was Adam. He sends his regards," she smiled as I gave a small laugh.

If he was here, the time was now "Adam has returned, that means the war is here and now. You will play a role as will I, but will we be strong enough for our duty." I mused as she held her palm over her larger swollen belly.

Terra retorted, "You must take care, must think of the young one that grows in you." And she was right. Time passed as we talked, and when the door flew open and Gideon stood looking rather demented himself, his nostrils flaring with his rich scent of chocolate and spices mixing with the chamomile of Terra was very relaxing.

"Hello, my husband. Did you feel the need to enter in such a manor while I am in consul?" Commander Gideon was this force, a force to recon with but he would not cross me on this day.

He answered, "I am sorry, my love. I was worried over your prolonged absence," but I knew he was very, as Terra said, 'On the fence' about her. Gideon had no real love for humans, and his past had us a part for nearly a year.

"Of course, you were. But as you see I am well, Terra shall you need me, use the orb and I will come," Ophir escorted her out sensing no demons are near. I stand as my husband walks closer and my temper snapped.

"Gideon, if you so much as act in such a manor again, that lost year will look like a cake walk,"

"Shaylee, you should not put so much trust into this human," his voice carried, his tone was condescending as it normally was concerning Terra. We walked together but his own pride was getting in the way of this war.

Gage was making his way towards us, his face set in a frown "Adam, son of Frankstein has returned and is with the Queen," I smiled.

"Good, I will meet him." My voice firm but yet again Commander Gideon opened his mouth.

"You will do no such thing," within a second he was against the wall, held by invisible ropes his face turning purple very fast, Gage held back from us, his eyes worried.

"You will never tell me what I shall do. I am the Princess, not you Commander Gideon, you're my husband, sadly not a job you want to keep," my words echoing as I leave him panting on the floor. Ophir soon joined me as we walked to my mother's counsel room, the room I was under the impression she would be in. Ophir opened the door and inside was Adam and my mother, and two of her guards all eyes on me when I entered.

Mother smiled "Adam, it has been long. But you look very dashing," giving him a hug, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Princess, I was just leaving, your mother has not grown wise in all this time. The war is here and a friend needs protection,"

"Terra is under my protection, Adam." He looked shocked but not too much my scent was all over her.

But my mother eyed the door, where I could smell my husband "As you're under it as well. Michael help the one who crosses me…"


	22. Escape for pizza

_**Hello readers, if my chapters seem messed up I am sorry, I am going through something and hope it doesn't affect my writing. I own nothing about Sky High, other than new character's I made. Thank you for reading. Please review….**_

I loved this woman, she was my life her and our unborn child, I was told to take out Adam but now her mother was having second thoughts as her daughter made her allegiance known. But Adam was a creature not fit to walk this earth, I was willing to do as my Queen asked of me by killing him. Shaylee would forgive me in time, but this was not a fact I was certain of, she was protective and fierce her pregnancy only made it worse.

She moves across the room her mixed blue and green gown moving across the floor as she made her way to me as I sit, her eyes so deep and a hint of a challenge lingering. "Are you well?" my voice deep and husky as she moves closer still.

A small smile tugs at her lips, "I am well," her simple words not calming me, her tone was withdrawn and short, I prayed she would forgive me in time for doing what we must. She was near her term, our child coming soon she should be resting but she rather be stubborn going against her mother, on some mission to protect that creature and his girlfriend.

I stand her scent filling me, the sweet smells of honeysuckle and cinnamon, her hand felt perfect in mine as I lead her to the dining hall for her to have nourishment, her mother would be waiting along with Princess Shaylee's guard.

Her soft voice pulls me from my thoughts, as it always does "I have forgotten something, Please, go to the hall. I will meet you in minutes," her face gave no room to make an argument, I disliked this very much she was plotting against her people, in her eyes she was under the impression her knowledge of things made her actions correct. But she still must obey her mother our great Queen. But with a bow of my head she braced her hand on my face, placing a small kiss before walking back to our chambers as I only moved a little further down the hall, waiting for her return.

I couldn't live without her, she was my world she filled each day with laughter and love, now she was giving me a child, a rare and blessed child would come soon. Even as I wait she does not return, as I hurry to our chambers she is not there. "Damn you, Shaylee," I curse, my strides long as I enter the great hall seeing her next to her mother, even as her eyes turn to me, a smirk in place her eyes bright, she has done something, something we would not approve of.

"You shall not follow me, Husband," now her eyes turned cold as her mother looked more worried of her coming betrayal to her angel, her daughter.

I answered her, "Princess, you're crossing lines. You should know your place," the tone was all wrong, I never meant it to come across in such a manor. Her eyes flashed as she glared at me Keziah was the first to her aid, her friend and protector with her husband behind her.

Keziah was a formattable woman in combat "You shall never talk to our Princess in such a manor. You have brought nothing but shame to your role as her husband and our future Queen. You don't own her," I stood.

I moved "I meant no disrespect to our Princess, and my wife, Keziah. I just wish she was more like her mother, with only the thought of her people at hand,"

Shaylee stood so fast for being so round, "And I do not? I just have more information, and less judgmental issues factoring in. You both rather kill and be done when the war is at our own door step, Adam and Terra are key players and you plot." she was very angry as she stormed out leaving us all silent. She was very logical, very blunt, she was so much more than her mother. I only wished she saw things like her mother and me.

The problem was she vanished from this Holy place, her scent was gone as well in her anger she left un-protected as I endured the wrath of her guard, Keziah and Ophir both knew I and her mother are to blame for her sudden exit, I fumed sending few out to try and locate her she would no doubt be wondering the city, a thing she liked to do occasionally. She has also become fascinated with the human's favorite dish, Pizza. Hours and with darkness falling she had not come home, her mother and I frantic. But it was well noted she was thick headed and temperamental in her last days of carrying our child.

Gage comes to me, his face red "Come, demons are advancing on the palace," damn, it. Shaylee was gone and now this…

 _ **Shaylee's point of view…**_

I stood watching street performers, so fascinating and silly at times. Tossing a pure gold coin into the hat before walking away, having eaten some Pizza. Seeing the vast city and all the advances it has made is reassuring all that we fight for is worth it all. My husband and Mother will soon find out the book written from the hand of Frankstein, detailing his experiment and the creation of Adam was burned on the table it rested, it will now never fall into the Dark Princes hand. I of course would be in trouble for it, but in the end, it was what was right a book like that should have been destroyed centuries ago.

It is dark now, I should have returned long ago, I carried my sword always but never have I been attacked. I looked like some freak walking in such a gown, my round pregnant belly showing proudly. I would go see Adam before heading back to my home, knowing all would be worried about my abrupt departure. The clouds were rolling in, I once wished to be the Queen my mother was, now all I wish is to be a better Queen one who isn't held back by her fears, indecisions.

The sound of glass shattering filled my eyes, the sound of men fighting as I see a sight that stops my heart, my husband ready to jump from an open bay window as Adam lays on the roof of a now crushed automobile. I fly with greater speed than any Gargoyle alive as Gideon land's ready to kill Adam, but the sliver in his hand could mean the death of my husband, a man I was devoted to, loved beyond all reason. The father to our child.

But I couldn't let either man die at the hand of the other as I land with a groaning metal sound Gideon's blade clashed against mine.

Adam moved behind me "Damn you Shaylee," but with little effort I launched a counter attack, kicking him from me, his body flying ten feet back. As I gaze up mother is watching from the roof of a building.

"Go now Adam," it was seethed between clenched teeth, he needed to get to Terra and I and my husband would be having a very verbal fight.


	23. The Birth of a new princess

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I was not one to trifle with, and in this state my husband should have backed off. But his sword clashes against mine "Shaylee, how could you interfere in this, it was an order handed down by our Queen?!" this only enraged me further. He made no move to end this battle, I was his wife and he betrayed me.

I kicked him dead in his chest sending him skidding back, our clan coming as mother looked on in fear. Fear, her own daughter going against her, going against her husband. "I don't answer to her, I don't answer to you. How dare you both try and kill Adam, he was under my protection!" I made a small move, my body going under his left side my blade going across his back. He fell to his knees, with a grunt and narrowed eyes, I watched the guards land and move towards me. Kylie, Keziah, and Ophir landed in front of me taking a protective stance. My head turned to my mother, who looked on in fear at the battle raging below her. Her great clan at odd's with each other, over her orders challenged her daughter.

I call to her, "You as my Queen, as my mother should have not crossed me. Adam and Terra are under my protection. You as Queen are to value that not turn against me," with that I was gone heading towards Adam and Terra. The smell lingered leading the way to them, it mixed with the foul odor of demons.

I should have known where Terra was being held, where Adam was off to but the pain of the contractions and my own hurt from being betrayed by those I loved. The demon-prince Naberius, who was disguised as a human billionaire businessman Charles Wessex, and his right-hand man, Dakar. Wessex has employed scientists Terra Wade, to conduct experiments with reanimated corpses, and sends a group of demons led by his most formidable warrior, Zuriel, to attack us, the gargoyles' cathedral to have me as his bride. Terra alerted me many times of his plans, but not even she knew of it all. I tried many times to convince mother of the deeds going on here and now the war ends here, she was a fool.

Adam must have then followed Zuriel to the Wessex Institute, the scent is over whelming; I must be careful, we must sneak in but when I glance down the place looks to be filled with a large hoard of demons ready to fight.

Keziah looked down at the hoard shaking her head "Does not look to bad," Kylie looked faint as she peered over, Ophir cracked his knuckles before grabbing his blade.

His voice like rough rocks flowing down a rushing river "We fight," he was right we had no choice. But before our eyes Gargoyles rained down in vast numbers, at the lead is my mother and husband, my eyes meet the dark ones of my husband before my feet hit the cobbled stone ground inside the institute.

I yelled to my own guard "Help them fight, I have other issues to deal with," with that and the smell of burnt flesh as many demons descend back to hell where they belonged. The institute was a warm building with good cultural design but what was really lurking below was filled with horror.

This is where I learn that Naberius plans to recreate Frankenstein's experiment and use thousands of reanimated corpses as hosts for souls of the descended demons. The demons will be able to return from Hell if they have soulless bodies to possess. The cavern is deep, it descended thousands of feet underground, these poor soulless humans, used as puppets by the dark one. I can't waste time this must end, this must end for the sake of my child and the humans, dead and alive.

I walk hearing the cries of Terra, my feet moving faster until I see Adam trying with his all to protect her from Zuriel and the Dark Prince himself, in human form.

I move not being able to be hidden for much longer, there look to be two other guards, lower ranked demons helping hold down Terra and Adam. My voice rings clear "You have crossed lines none shall ever do again, Dark one," my body moving on its own, I was scared but this was what I and every gargoyle are born for.

Naberius smiled, sick and twisted as it was, my blood curdling at the sight. His eyes perked up seeing me walking willingly into the fray "My Princess, come to join me?" his voice was bitter sweet, it made my stomach churn as the pain became so much worse, my child was coming and here I stand.

I wanted to screamed but made no move to "You're a fool, Naberius. You are a dark and un-holy creature, you killed my father and now you will pay," I was skilled but he was older with centuries more on this Earth than me. I would die to try and get revenge on the creature who killed my father, the man who made sure my mother was alone.

Adam was going to have to take on the three and protect Terra while doing so, I had a single goal in mind. "Adam, my friend. You are left to deal with Zuriel and the others while protecting Terra. I will deal with this so called Dark Prince," I acted strong but was feeling weak as my time came closer to bare this child. Moving forward towards danger, but this was what was needed my mind kept the chant up a world without the dark prince was needed.

I moved my heart racing, "Grant me the strength Michael, may I always carry your favor inside me," I say advancing on the Dark Prince, my sword ready as he chuckled moving back. He taunted me thinking me weak and un-able to take him. Naberius takes his true demonic form and activates the machine. Time has now been cut very short as I will the power that is now in me, sending bright purple flames down burning the bodies each lighting up, no screaming, but demons will take control of the ones my fire has yet to reach, I send more but it drains me, and nearly cost me.

I am knocked down, and he is on me as I use the hilt of my blade smashing it into his nose, moving to my feet, his sword is made of something evil as mine glows bright blue, it looks to have a heart beat as the light beats to it. I advance as the battle goes on around us, now I hear the screaming "They die," I laughed as Naberius looked down before he brings his sword close to my round belly, the pain was more than I could bare now falling to my knees.

He looks to be smirking "Oh, is it time to bare his child, my dear? Now you will watch as I kill his child as he killed my wife and unborn. But you my dear will be mine," I jumped up my sword in his chest, when I saw it all around me are blue glowing symbols, the gargoyle symbol the one of Michael. I pulled the blade down making the first of three marks as he chuckled, knocking me into the wall. My body making a sick sound before I slide down, my world is turned upside down with pain and dizziness.

The symbols pulsed as I crawled hearing the wailing of the damned screaming as the purple fire reached them, the machine need to be shut down, now. "Terra kill the machine," I cried pulling myself up once more, Adam was out numbered again, the yelling of Gargoyles rang in my ears as they try and advance.

I rushed Naberius as his attention was sorely focused on Terra while she did all in her power to disable his machine, another slash was made, his blade burned as it made harsh and brute contact with my side, I moved away gaining my balance. I raised my hand sending him back his arms pinned to the far wall by purple ropes. My breath could not come, the pain flared again, no time leaving before another pain flared. Terra rushed to my side as my water broke, my knees buckling as Terra took a dagger trying to protect me, but she was not yet a match for them.

I screamed my powers lashing out at demons turning them into pillars of flame, descending them. This was to much the pain was like nothing I have ever felt. "Terra my child, " there was no time my scream's mixed with Naberius's as he tried to free himself from my magic.

"Adam, hurry. Push Shaylee, come on I can see hair, a light brown head of hair. " Terra was smiling her head bobbing down between my legs as I cried and pushed this miracle into the world, to protect and find her own to love. It felt like an eternity but a mere few minutes passed.

The pain flared before the one even ended, now I lost control of the hold I had on the Dark prince, he stalked forward snarling at us while he advanced. "Again," I pushed feeling this being wiggled from my womb, hearing a loud shrill scream, my child was here.

I could smell the blood as Terra's voice was filled with pride, "A girl, Shaylee. A little Princess," I glanced at her eyes, tiny but round amethyst eyes look back at me, her cries stop.

I cry now, "Take her, take her to her father. He will protect her," Terra looked torn but ran from the battle my angel in her arms, my angel covered in my own blood would be safe with her father.

Naberius overpowers me soon after, one more mark and he dies but he tries to have one of the demon spirits possess me while I am weak, I can feel the demon trying to invade me as I pray to Michael, not for me but for my child to grow and love, learn our ways. A rage filled cry and then nothing, my body glowed blue, I could be tainted even with my soul, I could not let his Queen who was far worse than he come back, with my final breath, I pulled my blade from my chest sending it flying across his abdomen, his breathing became fire as he was descending.

My voice was low as my body was racked with pain, it would fade soon, "Go back to hell, may my father rest in heaven knowing I sent you back there for him." I covered my eyes as he turned to a ragging inferno as he descended back to his home.

I could hear Adam in the distance, but he would never make it to me, I was ascending I raised my hand sending him further from me, to a safer spot where he stood a chance of escape. I welcomed Michael to take me home as I closed my eyes as the building falling around me.


	24. Endure

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Gideon's point of view...**

My sword clashes with that of my Princess, my love, my life, my wife. Her eyes narrowed as I yelled "Shaylee, how could you interfere in this, it was an order handed down by our Queen?!" my voice broken but filled with my own rage.

I was so focused, so angry I never saw her foot until the pain flared across my chest as I flew back into a car, that woman was mine.

Her voice rang clear "I don't answer to her, I don't answer to you. How dare you both try and kill Adam, he was under my protection!" she was so angry as her smaller body dodged mine moving with such grace under me, it wasn't until the burn flared had I understood she used her small blade to gash open my back, she didn't want me dead just hurt as I fell to my knees, looking up at her, a stunning vision my wife was.

More Gargoyles rained down, many more than understood stood with Princess Shaylee, than with their Queen Kylie, Keziah, and Ophir landed in front of my wife taking a protective stance. Shaylee's head turned to her mother, who looked on in fear at the battle raging below her. Her great clan at odds with each other, over her orders challenged her daughter's. I stood before going to her mother's side as much as it pained me to do so, she was my Queen.

"You as my Queen, as my mother should have not crossed me. Adam and Terra are under my protection. You as the Queen are to value that not turn against me," then Shaylee and her own army left, taking to the air as the rest came to us.

Queen Lenore let the tears fall "I have wronged her, we must follow and aid them. She is right the war is here, we should have taken the advice of the human Terra," then like her daughter she flew high into the night sky, a beckon of light in white marble. We follow and a mere few minutes later see Shaylee in all her glory on the roof top looking down, she would fight her way in, passed the infestation of demons if she must.

I turned to our clan "Kill them all," I didn't wait for our Queen to issue the order, she gave me a nod as I lead them into battle, our birth right. I watched her, her eyes boring into mine as we rained down, she walked into the building alone.

I could not follow, the battle was raging now, even the Queen had joined making it harder as I guard her at all times.

"Gideon of Perth, future King of the Gargoyles. Have you come to die," I turn seeing an old foe, I have killed the Dark Princes, Wife and unborn demon, but this man I killed his entire clan leaving him a shell. Maybe demons loved something.

My voice deep and filled with emotion "It will not be I who dies tonight. It has been far too long, I shall send you to see your demon family," this had him in a hate filled rage. As his body rushed mine, but I was ready as I moved in the last second ducking my head under his arm, my right arm going up my hand latching on to his neck slamming him with enough force the earth cracked under us.

I tossed his form into the wall, my blade protruding from another as I advanced on the one I hate. He was the demon, the same who killed my little sister before she had the chance to live, the chance to stop aging and learn to fight. I was at a Ball when this happened, I should have been there but I can't regret it I found Shaylee.

He laughed "Kill me, it does not matter for I will raise again. Your little sister, she cried before I killed her. She did not beg for mercy, she didn't beg for me not to kill her. She cried muttering she only wished to see you once more," my heart shattering, Halo please forgive me.

I screamed in rage, many looked to me as I plunged my dagger in his neck watching darkness that was hidden in his eyes leave until he was engulfed in red flames.

I wanted to fall bury my head in my hands, Halo was gone and now Shaylee was in that building alone. But this fueled me as I lunged to my feet fighting killing all that crossed my path, her mother, her guard and myself fought our way into the first floor of the building. The ground shook, as I covered Queen Lenore with my own body as part of the ceiling fell, it might have dislocated my shoulder, but we surged on when the human Terra rushed from a hall, covering something with her own body, a dagger in her hand as she lashed out at a demon who turned into flames.

Crying was heard, a small cry that of something small.

Terra looked at each of us before we all noticed the infant wrapped in a jacket nestled safe in her arms, Terra was covered in cuts and blood, the infant was covered in blood. I backed away from her, where was my wife?

Terra staggered forward as Kylie and Keziah took her arms as she handed our Queen the bundle "Shaylee, she had her daughter. She said for Gideon to protect his daughter. Shaylee ordered me to take her to him, she was fighting Neberus as Adam was taking on his demons, she killed the host for the newly raised demons. Gideon, please take your child," Terra managed to say before she fainted, Kylie took her.

Kylie spoke in a fierce tone "I am taking her to the healers at the holy place, she has earned our trust and help," with those words she flew with Terra curled in her strong arms to our home, to be healed.

Queen Lenore spoke as the walls shook "Gideon take your daughter, do as your wife asked, my daughter, our Princess. I will go forward, your job as my guard is to listen to me. Go with your daughter," I had no choice as this small thing was placed in my arms.

"NO," I yelled.

I have never defied my Queen "No, I have to get to Shaylee. Keziah and Ophir take our new Princess to be cleaned and dressed, she needs to be fed. I can't leave without my love," I left them there watching me as I rushed into the hall as it was already crumbling around us.

Lenore spoke close to me "Finally you go against me, we must save Adam as well. " once we reached the glass hall Adam much faster than possible, the purple surrounding him smelled of Jasmine and honey that of my wife, I moved on my body knocking falling bricks from me as I see the blue light pouring from her chest I stumble now, flying back as a massive section of the falling roof cut me off from her. But still I surged on climbing over but Shaylee was gone the blue light gone, my life over.

I screamed, in pain, hate, anger, fury, sadness every emotion poured into that bellow. I cried the tears like hot trails running down my face, I didn't want to live without her, how could I now.

I was being hauled back by Gage and Neil, even as I stumbled to my feet the Queen was in Adams arms, not able to walk her wails of despair too much.

We won the war for now, but at the coast of a few of our great race and our beloved Princess. My reason for existing, my love, was gone.


	25. Little Princess

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I sit in just my pants as Isadora slept in her cradle, it was only days after her death, I felt worse each day. There was no coming back to some half-life without her, I could never act as Queen Lenore, a shell. She has only come and seen Isadora dressed in black silks. We do not feel she will make a recovery this last death pushed her over the edge, she adored her granddaughter but she was a shell now moving from one task to another.

Keziah and Ophir taking her death just as hard, but here I sit not able to sleep and she should wake soon, she will need food before a change and back to her slumber. She looked like an angel, so very similar to her own mother on the day of her birth, her eyes the very same as her mother, her hair a light brown an even mix of her mother's and mine, her body so small. My little angel, this love was so different it consumed me, but the void was like a blackhole sucking everything good from me.

When I held her memories of holding her mother flashed, I struggle with my life now, but for now I rise and leave the room having to have a bottle of her milk ready and warm, she would scream if it was no so. My bare feet touch the cold floor on the kitchens seeing Keziah doing the same her son in her arms, her eyes bore into mine.

A small smile lit her sons face, he would be wise to stay away from my Isadora. She must sense this her words low "They are a tad young, Gideon. Don't fret so soon about my son sweeping Princess Isadora off her feet, give it many years,' she smiled leaving, but as I the now warm bottle she turned to me.

Her eyes filled with tears "It has always been you, Gideon. For her it was you, the way she would look at you, by Michael she was in love with you for years." Then she left leaving me there, my eyes burned with the unshed tears as I walked the halls, the warmth made nothing better. Shaylee should still be here with her family, she was so powerful but she used her all her everything to ensure our daughter had peace, it wouldn't last but for now we had peace.

She avenged her father, saved the humans, made sure our daughter was safe before she died even if it was too soon. When I reach my chambers, small frantic whimpers are heard as I rush in the smell of her was contained in the room, her clothes still hung, her things still out and they would stay that way, her amethyst eyes brighter with her tears, they didn't ease with me holding her. I place her small body down for a nappy change. She could really move as I moved her with gentleness from her blankets, I made quick work of this because her wails of hunger woke Gargoyles in the dead of night.

She was soothed as I placed the nipple of her bottle into her mouth, her little lips reached for it she knew it was there, I rock her like Queen Lenore showed me. She watched me the entire time, like she was judging me.

My voice low but deep all the same "Isadora, my little Princess. Your mother she was my everything, I messed up with her, did things she couldn't really forgive. But I loved her, I still do nothing will change that we were destined for one and another. She loved you, she saved you, she saved us all. I should have listened to her, I was wrong on so many accounts, now your mother is gone." My hand reaches out taking the picture of Shaylee and I, I had allowed Terra to capture this on her camera and Shaylee used her favorite frame, it was pure silver the design was of vines intertwining.

I showed our daughter, her small hand actually moved touching her mother, then she was asleep, but for now it was enough as I burped her, placing her into her blankets before she was back in her cradle and I in my bed for a few hours of sleep.

I tried to sit up, my body fatigued the sun was just rising bringing in the aroma of food from the kitchen "I don't think I can do this much longer,' I mumble to myself when I jumped up.

Queen Lenore was rocking Isadora, her voice made me jump up "Cannot do what?" her blue eyes dull, but the way she held her granddaughter was proof Shaylee was still with us in some form.

"Live, my Queen. Living is beyond what I am capable of, I miss her. She died a great death, but she should be here letting us plead for her forgiveness," her mother understood.

The Queen's face was paler by the day, "Shaylee was taken from me, she should be her nursing her daughter. I rather it be me gone than her, it is not fair, Gideon. She was supposed to go last, I have been ready and willing to go before her, it was my job not as her Queen but her mother. We are ready to go before our child, I failed her, we didn't protect her, we didn't listen to her. She was wise beyond her years, living, ruling is now a task not a passion," her voice was lacking it used to be so full of her passion for her people, but with this death there was no recovering.

Isadora was dressed in a light pink gown, a bonnet on her head "This was Shaylee's when she was new to this world," Queen Lenore smiled down at the happy little Princess, the white slippers being placed on her tiny feet.

"I remember it was so long ago, but I remember this dress on her. She refused the bonnet, her hair much more than Isadora's," I smiled taking my daughter into my arms, my other hand to my Queen, I was her guard always, I was still Commander.

We leave my chambers as Isadora coo's, we walk down the long halls, Gage and Hale come to their station to help guard our Queen.

The first week she was gone was hard, but the first few months proved to be more and more harsh, Isadora was growing at two months she was a sight to behold, her eyes always searching for something we couldn't see, her hands reaching out for something unseen, Queen Lenore only lived for her as was I, there was nothing left for us.

She was less fussy at two months of age, I hated the fact she liked the in-human Adam and his future bride Terra, but I leave it.

Adam showered her with gifts from around the world, I was a voided shell.


	26. Chances

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I was angry, I gave my life for this; to roam these forsaken halls for all eternity watching the ones I loved fall into despair, our great race feeling the effects of a simple death. We are far greater than that. My daughter, a true vision Isadora was, her eyes so like mine, she was beyond all this life and death, she ascended all the mundane things; at least in my eyes. At time's I would sit next to Gideon watching his stumble in her care, my hand on his shoulder as Isadora would coo reaching out to me, reaching but I could never grasp her, I tried multiple times.

I laughed watching Gideon's anger at Isadora's adoration of Adam, Terra watching very close to me a smile graced her face, a long scar now covered her right cheek. My mother, her torment plagued me like another blade to the chest, she does not sleep, hardly eats but her love for Isadora at least keeps her going. But in her daily duty it lacks her passion and wisdom, it has all been my fault, I was never what they needed me to be.

Months have gone by, Isadora is such a blessing to all who come near her, showered in small trinkets from around the world, suitors already coming, all small ones but Gideon makes sure all understand it will be her choice as it was my choice once, his daughter will marry whomever she loves.

Why am I here?

Time means nothing, I do not eat nor do I sleep, it is endless days all tied together, like my own form of torment seeing their lives in this void.

I sit in my old room looking out at the ocean, no people mill around they are never shown to me, just when I leave this room do I see anyone, this room is something more.

My voice tired "Why am I here? What have I done to warrant this treatment, to see those I love living some form of destroyed life. My daughter reaches for me and I cannot hold her as I should. My husband with his own death written in his Green eyes, how long will his resolve hold? MY MOTHER IS IN PAIN, SHE HAS LOST SO MUCH!" the anger rolled off in waves, like a purple tidal wave smashing everything left here, glass smashing into the stone walls.

My old bottle of perfume smashed to the ground as I stood but my fingers drifted over the mess when the door finally opened and their stood Keziah a look of pain on her face. She moved into the room looking around with narrowed eyes, her face pale.

"This room was barred shut, none could have entered, this is new." I knew they locked this room, a very painful memory it was. I bent down she was my best friend why are they being tormented by my lingering presence, it would still happen but here I am baring witness to it all.

She falls to her knees "Shaylee, my friend, my little one. Not a day goes by, not a single day that we don't mourn you. Taken far too soon, you were wise beyond us all, so brave. You name is legend now, but it does not help the pain of you going home to our father Michael. But I am selfish you should be here with your daughter and your insufferable husband, your mother our Queen is fading."

The pain washed over me as my anger mixed with pain, my hand touched her face, but this time she felt it her eyes watered as she jumped back "Shaylee," she murmured.

Soon enough she was gone.

A new voice came, a voice I have never heard "Finally you have made contact," when I turn, I see a man with long brown hair, eyes a dark shade of Gray a smile that seemed familiar graced his face.

I asked, "Who are you?"

He answered "I am your father, Shaylee. I was waiting for you to make contact, you haven't moved on, you have so much unfinished business. You weren't supposed to die, my child,"

I keep my distance, I see me in him, the shape of my eyes, my bone structure he moves, "I have watched over you from our heaven, a place I am not ready to take you. I was surprised to see you married to my best friend, a fool, but a good man. We have little time, my child you must go back. Michael has granted this, you have fulfilled his dreams, the war is over but another always lingers. You have united humans, our kind, and that of the puzzle man as Michael calls him, for all your deeds you are going back. Make use of this life, your daughter, my granddaughter is everything, tell your mother, I wait for her always,"

This was all too much to take in, I was being given another chance "Thank you, Father and above all thank you Michael." I had no real words this immense feeling encased me as everything faded.

It was such a light airy feeling as if I was flying the colored lights danced before my eyes. Then nothing…until screaming was heard.


	27. New

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Gideon's point of view…**

My dreams are in chaos when I finally close my eyes, it is always me who lands the killing blow to my wife, my little sister watches on in horror. I bring death, it lurks around me. Everyone I care for dies, disappears, leaves me.

I should leave this place, take little Isadora with me, raise her safe and away from the heart ache that lingers here. But I knew this could never happen, I stay alive for her and my Queen who is in such despair no matter the amount of day's that pass us. Some days are better than others but all are only livable because of Isadora, my little angel. She was the center of my life, to think she chose me to be her father, the way she looks at me is like I hold all the answers to her questions.

I was so tired…

I bathe to help myself relax but it never comes but small whimpers do as dawn comes as well, she wakes for her morning meal. I dry and clothe myself ready to start another day. She is calmer now in the early morning, she lays still while I dress her, changing her nappie, the smell was worse day by day as she grew. I knew this was not fair to my daughter for us to be going through the motions, lacking the emotional backing to them, she was my world now.

I walk from my chambers in full armor with my laughing Isadora. She was small and full of life, she was cooing and laughing as we stopped in front of the Queens door. Gail waits as well, I am the first to knock to gain entrance.

She smiles the moment the door opens, her eyes land on the smiling face of her Granddaughter.

Isadora, was now being held by the Queen as we walked them into the great hall, the chatter is cut by an invisible blade. All bowed when she gracefully walked into any room, she looks ill, her heart is sick. A mother is always ready to go before her offspring, Queen Lenore and our King were ready and able to go first. Now Queen Lenore is alone in her our mourning and grief, her King, her daughter taken.

I help our Queen to sit as she coos to Isadora, I take my own seat to have my meal while Queen Lenore feeds the little beast. I watched Keziah and Ophir switch off holding Julian while they ate, Shaylee should be here but here I am taking Isadora from her grandmother, so our Queen may eat as well. Soon Julian and Isadora will be with an elder so we may go about our duty's.

Shana was a fine watcher for the three younglings, Kylie escorted them as we had a council meeting. The day fly's by, I walk the Queen into the meeting hall where six men stand giving a bow of the head as we enter, once she is seated we all fall in line.

Draco says, "Your brother was seen with a horde on the out skirts, not but a day ago. We have sent a few scouts to track them."

My anger burned he was also at fault for her death, he sided with the demons who killed our sister and my wife.

Queen Lenore hissed in displeasure her views changed on this issue once her beloved daughter was killed "Commander Gideon, take a legion and bring me your brothers head."

That was all I needed to hear, I stand with a bow "Your wish is my command, but I am not afraid to say this is my pleasure." I had to hurry and leave before he became untraceable. I whispered a blessing to Isadora as she slumbered, her mid-day nap. Ophir was joining this hunt, his wife cursing my refusal of her joining.

I stand looking over my warriors, "We were not meant for revenge, we were created to rid the world of the demons who try to take over. But we have been hunting all the higher ranked filth that helped to take our Princess away from us, my wife. We have received word from Draco that my own flesh and blood has been spotted, he is to be killed on sight with something to be taken back to our Queen. Demons will fight for him but we are far greater, we leave now." cheers rang clear at the sheer blood lust we held for some.

The sky was bright and clear, the ocean below us calm as we flew high overhead taking cover in the clouds, scouting for airplanes; innovative technology we had to avoid.

We would reach Rock of Cashel by nightfall, we would be met by three scouts who would lead us to their last location, then they join the hunt. I must go back to Isadora, she couldn't lose both of us no matter my desire to be reunited with her mother.

Hours flew by as the air rushed passed us, the sun long gone. My body landed making a large dent into the holy ground. The gargoyles dropped to their knees a clear sign of respect.

I growl, "Where are they?"

Eden stood, "Not but twenty miles from the castle."

Gail says, "We need rest and food before we make an attack. We have traveled far." he was right, we could wait a few hours but when the sun comes so does my brother's death.

The food was unique, I leaned against the wall watching from the window, in the far distance a large manor house, that would be our first strike, we would follow their steps until we reached them.

I could not sleep.

Morning came bringing the smell of jasmine with it, we eat once more bidding goodbye to the clan as the three scouts lead us to the house I watched all night. I walked in, the fire was still warm as the smoke curled off the dead flames, they left but they were not far.

My body taking to the sky, I scan the distance as the scouts join in looking to the East, West, and North but they are not heading South "There they are, heading west they're picking up the pace, toward the old ruins of the druids."

They are searching, so must we.

I lead my legion heading west as fast as we could fly, they had no chance to escape once I landed. My brother was in the middle of a smaller horde, trying to decrease un-wanted attention by the smaller number. In his arms was an infant.

I snarled, "I have come to kill you, brother. You are the reason my wife was killed." I cared not for the child just the man holding it, Eden her eyes zeroed in on the struggling infant in his arms.

Brice laughed, "Kill me then, the Dark Prince will be summoned with the death of my son. You have failed every female who has loved you, brother."

I launched at him ready to choke the life from his body, the child was safe now as Eden held him moving him from the battle. He was weak. He sailed into the massive tree, it groaned but held as I pinned him to it, his face slack with blood dripping from his forehead, a branch impaled him, the blue light poured from him until all I held was his sword, it was handed down from our grandfather. I received the favor of being handed down our fathers.

I see Eden with the child who is silent now, content in her arms. "Destroy the alter. Now I must think of a plan for this child, my nephew." I will have to send him home to my family to be raised.

Eden and Isle are the first to me, "Let us keep him, we will raise him with love, he will never know of this day."

I sighed, "So be it, his name is Shaun." this was agreed to, I would come often to visit him; he was not his father. But now we need to return home, to my Isadora.

We reach home by midnight, the Holy place is in a up roar when we land.


	28. Healthy, Happy Baby

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Gargoyle's talked in loud voices when we arrive; as their eyes fall on me all noise stops, it becomes so silent you could hear their collective heart beats. The air around us is filled with an electric buzz, something has happened in our absence. It is apparent that their stares aren't due to the blood covering my form. Their eyes follow me and the Gargoyles flanking me, we must see the Queen and give report before I bathe and care for Isadora.

Gage walks beside me "Something is amiss here." He speaks truth, I could feel the chill in my bones. But I do my duty and walk on, heading towards the Queens chambers. Now many more Gargoyles take place here, it is harder to move.

I shout, "Move aside, I am the Queens Commander." they did part, Kylie was making her way to us, her face red. My heart dropped, did something happen to the Queen or Isadora? 

She gasps, "Come now." her eyes boring into mine cutting off my own breathing, there was something lingering in her eyes that told me to hurry. I strode forward leaving her behind my body going faster and faster towards the large oak doors to her study, Gargoyles watching me advance.

I opened the doors seeing the Queen behind her desk her face paler than I had seen in months, she was ill.

I whisper, "My Queen, what is ailing you?" dropping to a single knee, the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle moved around me, her study was warm and happy but right now I felt no happiness only worry.

She gave me a small smile before her hands touched my face slowly turning it to the left, I fall. My heart was racing like never before. I have seen battles and lost all I cared for but never before have I witnessed a dream so stunning as the one looking at me now.

Shaylee with our daughter laughing in her arms, her gown was a pale green with jewels around her waist, her circlet tiara around her head as silver draped down, a pale green gem rests at the front. Her eyes such a vivid purple, the same eyes I looked into on our wedding day, now they watch me stumble around.

A dream so real….

My Princess, my wife, stands handing Isadora to Kylie as she makes her way to me like so many times in so many other dreams. I only watched as her hand touched my face, the touch so real feeling. Her scent changed, it gave me a wild fire impression. I have not slept in days, I never sleep well since her death. Now this was the price I pay, a dream so real I never wanted to wake.

She spoke, "My love, you have done so well with our daughter. She is perfect, happy, and healthy; unlike what you have turned into. Gideon, my husband this is no dream, my father and Michael himself blessed me."

Her words making sense but she was glowing, or had a faint glimmer about her; this had to be a dream.

"I never want to wake." was all I said when something much more important should have been said.

She laughed, "Fine then." her small fist went flying, nailing me in my lower right side, my jaw flaring in pain, pain?

I jumped up seeing her standing now "This is no dream." I touched my own jaw feeling it throbbing, she smiled taking back our daughter.

Queen Lenore spoke, "Her father and Michael himself sent her back to us, as she said she never left. She has great detail on you and myself from her absence." this means she saw us fall into our depression and anguish.

I grab her holding her, she was real…


	29. My love

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I am drained, my body needing rest soon. It felt as if I had been up for days, the journey back to the realm of the living was not an easy task. I stare over the sea of happy Gargoyles all enjoying our feast. Isadora has not slumbered once this day, her bright eyes wide awake.

Gideon stayed close to my side, he smelled and was dirty but asking him to bathe at any point was more than he could handle. But soon we would be in our chambers and Isadora would be ready to slumber, then he and I could have words. For now, he eats beside me his eyes travel to mine every few seconds as if I will vanish once again. He and I needed to have words. I eat while Isadora has her bottle in hand, I was famished as I took another bite.

Once I was ready to head to our chambers, I stood "I am retiring to my chambers for the night, mother." we have talked and in turn I have forgiven her for her act before my death and resurrection, she smiled bowing her head.

She stood with her guard coming behind her and this included my husband who looked ready to just stand by my side but he still had duties he could not ignore.

Mother smiled, "Sleep well we will have words when you wake, sleep well my Isadora." with this we left each other, I was taking my daughter to bathe as my husband had his nightly consul with the Queen. The halls filled with more fallen gargoyle sashes, but the same smells hit me, the warm corridors filled with Jasmine, citrus, and musk. I was home here.

My feet carried me to my shared chambers, it was as I had left it except the crib for Isadora and a few other items for her. By 18 months of age she would have her own room, my old room with a Gargoyle watching her as she slumbers ready to fetch me at her slightest whimper. But for now, I fill the bath with rose and lavender for her bath, I moved with her smiling in my arms as I readied her night clothes getting her ready for her slumber.

I bathed her she loved her bath time, after we rocked in the chair until she could no longer fight sleep, she lay in her crib as I un-clothed getting into the bath, it was a very warm but not too hot, relaxing even when I heard the chamber door shut with only a slight noise before he was standing above me.

He un-clothed himself, it was like the first time I watched this but in truth I have seen this sight so many times, it was such a sight to behold. The chiseled structure of his body, the way his muscles moved when he removed his shirt, he slides in behind me letting my body press against his.

I missed him so, missed his scent. I moved away from him so that I may gaze at him, "I am not so sure I can forget your betrayal before my death, but knowing how much I love you and missed you, I have forgiven you. If you choose to go against me once more this marriage is over, it may not be what our clan does but I crave my own path. I want our daughter to see what a man should be to her not what she should have to live with, you're my partner, every choice I have made was for our clan. And in the end, I was right, if mother or yourself had not seen this at the last minutes our clan would have been gone, dust in the wind as we ascended to Michael." his eyes so dark but so warm held an understanding in them, he moved in the water, his arms wrapping around me holding me close.

He answered, "I have wronged you, Shaylee, for that I should not be forgiven. You had our great race at heart and your judgement was the correct one. You saw what I could not see, I have for too long let my own hate cloud my judgement. I always thought what Queen Lenore and I wanted was what was best for us, but I was wrong. It took your death for me to see how wrong I had been, I was failing at wanting to live many times wanting to walk into a rogue demon hoard just to end it. But then I would look into Isadora's eyes and see you looking back at me, she was my gift and my curse, her looks so like yours her eyes were like looking into yours. It killed me more to care for her, I adore my daughter; love her more than words but it hurt me to care for her she was a reminder of you, your death, and my own failure."

I speak after a minute, "I saw you before I ascended, I saw you fighting to reach me in time. I am sorry I hurt you, Gideon. I missed you so."

His lips on mine caused a new sensation, no not new just fresh and renewed we let the night take hold of us as his hands moved over my naked body.


	30. The first

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

My father never let my mother go again, and she did the same with him. They together brought in a new wave of gargoyles, witches, humans, and vast other beings to aid in the protection of our world. I watch my parents, seeing the love in everything they did together, the way he looked at mother with such adoration and the way she touched his bare arm her fingers moving with grace over the muscles.

Aunt Keziah and Uncle Ophir have a great love story as well, they live each day as if it was their last.

I leave the Garden, my own feet carrying me to my mother, she has aged very little, while I have just stopped aging, I have long dirty blonde hair with amethyst eyes like her, most would tell you I looked like my mother with small hints of my father.

I hear, "My dearest angel." her voice was like heaven, it was silkily and loving, there was my mother a book resting in her hands as she waked the halls.

I smiled, "I enjoyed my outing, the hills of Denbroth are magnificent. The demons are growing in number but Draco thinks it is nothing his clan can't handle."

"I have noticed an increase, there will always be those who wish to take over Earth, we are the ones who stand watch and protect the humans." mother was right.

"So, no ball?"

"No ball, mother."

"Take time in choosing, I am sorry but within the next fourteen nights we will need his name, or do I already know?" her eyes understanding, her face relaxed she knew, she always knew.

It was the year 2075, Earth, America, and Europe are at peace, wars have been gone for the last fifty years. We have peace, no homeless, crime happens but it has lowered by 45% in the last twenty-five years.

My mother was a great Queen, I missed grandmother daily but now she is with Michael and my grandfather watching over all her great clan. My father was a great King, he supported mother in every way they had small disagreements but have learned to manage them and come to an agreement. I heard stories from Keziah about their love story, it was written in the great book, I loved it, I would go there and read it when my mind was troubled over my own issues.

I knew it was better to give them a name, let them tell me I was not able, that it was wrong. But when I go to find mother once more after reading about how love between two is a force for good.

She was in the chapel, the candles lit as she was on her knees her head bowed as she prayed. "A moment and we can talk my dearest angel."

There was never a time she didn't know I was waiting and watching her, I wanted to be like her, to one day in a very far way future lead and do great things like her. I don't think it is possible to outdo her like she has with Grandmother, but her training, fathers training along with Gage and Hail, I could do so much.

When she stood her smile was radiant she looked sad though, "Are you well, mother?"

"I was talking to my mother and Tara, so many years passed, and I still seek their wisdom, my dearest angel. But Tara and Adam are still with us, their sons and daughters part of us now."

We walk "I need words with you and father."

She says nothing just moves towards the Red room where father and the legion go over battle plans, new advancements. Of course, he is there in his armor his green eyes cold until they rest on us, then light and love replace the coldness.

"Isadora, she would like a few words with us, my love."

Her words, her tone was all it took for everyone to file out leaving us alone, she takes the head seat with father to her right, her eyes so loving.

I sighed, "I have tried never to disappointment you, neither of you. I have the name of my future spouse."

Mother looked on with a smile as father looked ready to split heads.

"Please, go on." her voice and tone so gentle.

"Mina, daughter of clan leader Draco of the Farlands." father, no he did not look happy with this.

Mother stood, the way she moved towards me was like she never touched the floor, then I was in her arms." I approve my dearest angel,"

"Shaylee, this is not how it is supposed to be." father was angry.

I wanted to cry hearing him, "Gideon, enough from you. She is our daughter, Michael makes no mistakes he gave her to us, now we mold her to be something more, don't you see she has already done that. Gargoyles have not had a same sex marriage or union, this is a first. Isadora, send for Mina to come I must make sure her feelings are for you as yours are for her, go now child."

If I had her blessing, then soon I would have his too, I stayed to listen to them.

Her voice tense, "Love does not mean I will not kill you myself, she is our daughter. I suggest you fall in line, she can still have a child, it is possible to use Mina's bone marrow and Isadora's eggs, the only thing is her child will be a girl this way. She is happy, that is all that matters to me, fall in line, my love." she would not take his anger laying down and for her I would be forever grateful.

My name is Isadora Helena Lenore, I am Princess of the Gargoyles, first born, first of her name. Daughter of the great Queen, the Prince killer. I am to be married to Mina, this is now my story.


End file.
